My Little Pony: the seventh element of harmony
by I Am Alex Mercer Also a Brony
Summary: Well this is were a Brony has a been bullied by every one for being a brony and even his family resents him and he has had enough and he makes the what some who aren't brony would call mistake of wishing he has in Equestria and the next day he is their. OCXFluttershy and later different OCXTrixie Oh i almost for got their is a new element please Read and Review
1. The begining

MY little Pony

I don't own MY Little Pony all credit goes to the creator and also all renascences and line using outside of My little pony is going to their correct owners and Netflix is not mine ether.

The fateful wish

Place: Cleveland Ohio

Time: 9:00pm

I was in my room watching MLP: FiM on Netflix when my brother busted in to my room.

After my brother saw what I was watching he said angrily. "Hey you big sissy you watching My Little Crap again?" It wasn't really a question since he knew I already was since he could see it from where he was standing.

Then I said "Bro get out of my room now."

Then my brother said with a smirk. "Ok I will but you're going to want me to stay because I you're your stuffed thing." Then I looked and saw that he had my stuffed Fluttershy with a cleaver to its head.

"No please don't do it!" I said desperation obvious in my voice.

"Make me" my brother said.  
I went after my brother and tried to stop him but he shoved me down and chopped the stuffed Fluttershy's head off.

With that done my brother left but stopped in my doorway and didn't even bother to turn around while saying this. "Ether man up or grow some girl parts."

I sat down with both half's of my Stuffed Fluttershy and looked up at the stars and then pointing at one randomly I said "I wish could go to Equestria."

Then with a long yawn I went to sleep.

When I woke up and then looked around and saw the world around me looked oddly familiar, then it hit me I was in Equestria! I looked at myself to see if I was what I hoped i was and I saw that I was a Pegasus( my pic for this story the red and black pony is the one that you should look at is what my oc looks like minus the cutie mark)then I realized if really should try and find out where I was. As I looked around I noticed I had no idea where I was.

Then I noticed that it was dark and I thought man I am really lost if I spent all day looking for some sign of life other then little animals. So I thought I might as well go to sleep. But before I did I heard a loud growl and I turned came face to face with a Manticore.  
"I'm so dead…and I only got here…."  
then I got the bright idea of oh running for running away.

I started to run and glanced behind me and got in extra burst of speed from my fear of getting eaten.

I kept running until I got to a dead end and said "Oh boy this is the end, I get to get killed by a Manticore in the middle of no were."

Then I thought with a grin if I'm going to die I'll die fighting. I tried to punch the Manticore and when I did hit the Manticore it fell over laughing do to the weakness of my hit and I thought well I asked for miracle and I got one. So I ran away as fast as I can and I got out of the woods in a few minutes. After a quick glance around I passed out from exhaustion.  
(Fluttershy's point of view)

(The next morning)

I woke up and went down stairs to feed the animals, but when i got down stairs and saw out the window that there was somepony on the ground outside of the Everfree Forest and he looks like he's asleep. Then I thought well as long as I'm going out there I might as well see is that pony's alright.

I went outside and dragged the bag of animal feed behind me, but I stopped to get a better look at the pony. He wasn't awake yet but I think if I poked him he would wake up…I hope he doesn't mind.  
I poked him and said "Hello you ok?"

The pony started to stir so I took a couple steps back…just in case.  
Then the pony got up and said "Ow mental note don't do that again."  
Then the pony looked around and saw me and he said "Hi I'm Jeffery"

I replied very quietly "I'm Fluttershy."

Then Jeffery said "Nice to meet you Fluttershy"

I wondered why he was sleeping out here so I asked, "What happened?"

"well I don't remember much but I do remember that I was running from a Manticore then i escaped it and then i exited the woods and that is it." Jeffery answered.

"Oh my, are you ok?" I asked with a worried frown. I knew that Manticore's were very dangerous.

"Yes I'm fine." Jeffery said with a reassuring smile.

"Well that is good." I said with a smile.

Then I saw that the animals were waiting to be fed and I said "Um well I got to go feed the animals I can help you get to town if you can wait until I'm done Jeffery"

"Um I can help you if you want Fluttershy." Jeffery offered.

Well I can use the help but I don't know Jeffery very well, but this could help me get to know him. I thought to myself. But I can feed them on my own.

"No thanks. I can feed them."

Then Jeffery frowned slightly but said "Ok I can wait."

I went and opened the feed bag and then poured out the food from the bag in a single spot then said to Jeffery "Ok now we can go"

"Ok" Jeffery answered.

Then Me and Jeffery went to Sugarcube Corner and then I saw my friends Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

Then Pinkie Pie said with her usual wide smile "Hi Fluttershy who's your friend? Wait is he new? Because I've never seen him before which means he's new, which means I get to throw him a welcome to ponyville party."

Then Pinkie Pie zoomed off to make the preparations for the party.

"Wow…she was pretty calm." Jeffery said.

Then everypony in the room, including me, looked at Jeffery like he was crazy.

Jeffery must not have understood why everyone was looking at him like he was crazy because he gave me a confused look and said "What?"  
Twilight said "You think Pinkie Pie is calm? What is wrong with you? Umm what is your name?".

Jeffery answered with "My name is Jeffery."

(ok after introductions are done)

(Jeffery's point of view)  
"Nice to meet you all." I said.

Well at least I think I'm making friends.

Then Pinkie Pie came back and said while bouncing "Ok party is ready let's go. Come on."

I said "Ok where is it?"

Then Pinkie Pie said with her usual smile "Over their" pointing at a set of picnic tables were everything was set up.

Me and the rest of my Friends went to the tables and I started to eat some of the cupcakes. But didn't really talk much.

Applejack came over and asked me "Where you from Jeffery?"

I can't tell them where im really from because they wont believe me if I tell them im from another world. The again they wouldn't believe me if I told them I was a human. I thought to myself and decided to lie about where I was from. Thinking quickly I made up a place and said "I'm from a little town called New Sheoth"

Applejack asked Twilight "Hey Twilight have you heard of New Sheoth because I Haven't."

Twilight answered "No I haven't but I could be one of those small towns that is not on the map."

Whew…good thing they believed it.

Pinkie Pie then started to go into a sugar rush and started to bounce a lot. Well a lot more then she usually does.

(A few hours of partying it became dark.)

I said "Wow look it's dark already. I really had fun at the party. I say we all go to sleep"

Everyone nodded and everyone left but me and Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy said "Hey um Jeffery… I know you don't have a place to go so…uh so if you could stay with me… if you want… but only until you find a place to stay."

Well I do like her…she does seem trustful…and a free place to stay…why not. "Ok"

Then Fluttershy said "follow me" and led me back to her house. When we got back to Fluttershy's place she said "follow me to the guest bedroom"  
When we got there I said "thank you" and then I went to bed and quickly fell asleep.


	2. helping hand

Chapter 2 My little pony is owned by who every owns it

Oh and really Die hard a Fluttershy fans if the stuff she dose to help with the animals i wrong the I sorry I making this up as I go for the help that is needed to be done)

(the next day 9:30 am)

fluttershy Ponit Of View

I awoke and yawned I went downstairs to go feed the animals and let Jeffery sleep because he did have a long day yesterday. but when I got downstairs I saw Jeffery already up. I also noticed that the animal feed was laid out and the animals were eating it.

Jeffery then looked at me and said "good morning Fluttershy"

I was open jawed and at a lose for words. then i finally said "Di did you do that" as i pointed out to were the animals were eating the feed.

Jeffery nodded and said "I Just wanted to help you and also return the favor for meting me stay here with you."

I said quietly "Uh thanks their is more to do. So do you uh want to help me out some more?"

Jeffery said Happily "Yes I would love to help some more Fluttershy"

I said "ok follow me we have to first help the birds with their singing, we are going to get more feed because were running low on it and that is it for stuff to do."

I went out side and Jeffery followed and when we got to were the birds were they saw Jeffery and they fled the tree.

Jeffery said sadly "Hey Fluttershy I think it would be better if you help the bird with their singing lesson and I go get the feed." Jeffery the started to walk away.

Then I realized that he didn't know were the feed store is and he probity didn't have any money. Then I said Just loud enough for Jeffery to hear "Jeffery wait"

Jeffery Then started to come back and when he did he said "Yes?"

I then said "don't leave you appearance just startled the birds see their coming back" I pointed to the tree and the bird are Their was a blue jay and a robin

Jeffery said "Ok I'll stay and besides I didn't know were the feed shop was."

(one hour later 10:30 am)

Me and Jeffery are walking to the feed shop and Jeffery was humming a song I didn't recognize. I asked Hey Jeffery What are you humming?

Jeffery said a "song called _swing on a star _it is really is catchy."

I said "ok and look their is the feed shop" then me and Jeffery entered the feed shop

The feed shop owner said "Hi Fluttershy nice to see again oh i see you brought a friend with you this time is he your boyfriend?"

Then I said blushing very embarrassed "No he is just a friend that is helping me.'

the feed shop owner said "ok well here is the usual feed you get that will be 40 bits."

I payed the 40 bits and said "thanks you"

when i was about to get it Jeffery grabbed it and said "I got it"

Then i said "ok if your sure Jeffery"

(after they get back to Fluttershy's place 11:15 Am)

I said "Thanks for the help Jeffery I'm going out you can stay here or go out yourself but be careful."

Jeffery said "ok have fun while your out."

I then left Jeffery to his own work.

I went to Ponyville spa to hang with Rarity

* * *

Back with Jeffery

Jeffery point of view

I made myself a dandylion sandwich then i eat it.

then I went out to try and fly.

on my first try i go about flying i tried and I fell on my face but I didn't give up after 50 to 55 fails i finally got the hang of flying.

I sat down in a chair in the living room and i took a nap

I was awoke to me falling out of the chair.

Then I saw Fluttershy standing over me and she softly said "wake up sleepy head."

I got up and said "Hi Fluttershy"

Fluttershy nervously said "um uh you want to go walk out in the woods with me?"

I said "sure lets go."

when we were a good distance away from Fluttershy's house her said "Um Jeffery can you ask you something and you answer it honestly"

I said "yes I can"

Fluttershy said "ok well answer me this were did you come from"

I thought for a moment whether to tell Fluttershy the truth. Then I said Ok I lied about were i came from before But I'm sure you know that because your asking me again well I'm from earth and I'm not a pony at all I was a human. and before you ask I don't know how I got here but all I know is that i'm here.

Then Fluttershy then after me told her the truth she hugged me and said "Thank you for telling me the truth"

Then I hugged her back and said Um Fluttershy do you want to go out to dinner sometime?

Fluttershy said "Sure how about tomorrow at the sugercube corner at 6:00pm sound ok"

Sounds good to me I said

Fluttershy said lets go back to my house

when we got to Fluttershy's house we both entered and then I went to bed and fell asleep


	3. the Pony napping

you know the drill I don't own my little pony

the Next day 7:00 am

(Jeffery's point of view)

I went out side to stretch. when I got downstairs I saw Fluttershy already up and and she said "oh good morning Jeffery"

Then I said "well good morning to you to Fluttershy as well"

Fluttershy and me looked out side and saw the Derpy come and when the Mail pony came to the door the mail pony put the mail on the door step and left. Fluttershy went to get the letter and then she bought it in and she said "Hey Jeffery The letter is for you"

Then I went to Fluttershy and said "what it is?"

Fluttershy then said "here look for yourself"

I grabbed the letter it said

_To Jeffery_ _Living at Fluttershy's house_

_ Dear Jeffery this is Princess Celestia and you are being summoned to my palace in Canterlot by noon today it is important that your not late._

_from_

_Princess Celestia_

Then I said "Fluttershy I have to go to Canterlot and I was wondering if you could come with me their."

Fluttershy said "Yes I'll come with you and also this still doesn't got out of our date tonight."

I said "Lets feed the animals first before we go."

Fluttershy said "ok"

Then I got out the feed and poured out the bag for the animals to feed on

The me and Fluttershy left to Canterlot

(skip the trip now at the palace) 11:50am

When we arrived at the gates the guards stopped us and The Guard on the left said "halt only those with an appointment can enter the grounds"

I said I have an appointment with Princess Celestia.

The same guard said "Oh really what is your name?"

Then I said "My name is Jeffery"

The Guard said "Oh sorry Celestia said you would be coming were just used to low life trying to get in. Follow me"

Then I followed and when Fluttershy tired to follow the other guard said "sorry Princess Celestia said when jeffery got here if he was with anyone then they would have to wait out side."

Fluttershy said sadly "ok" then Fluttershy left t go back to her house and wait for Jeffery to come back

(with Jeffery)

The guard lead Me into a room were Princess Celestia was and

she said thank you guards you may leave now

Princess Celestia said after the guard left "hello Jeffery"

"Hi Princess" I said

Princess Celestia said "well I asked you here to tell you. That you have an element of harmony the element of madness and not the bad kind the fun kind."

Then I said "well ok I understand but why am I the one who is chosen to wield said element?"

Princess Celestia said because of one of your ancestors was the last wielder of the element of madness."

Then I said "but that makes no since none of my family were ever here."

Princess Celestia said well that is were your wrong one was and do you remember the name David Stevenson"

I said "yes he was crazy and still in the nut house"

Then Princess Celestia said "ya well the element left him and came to you but it won't show it's self unless in time of direr need.

Then right then a guard burst in and said "Princess Celestia we have a problem Fluttershy has been pony napped. and here is the note sent to be given to you right here"

_ To Princess Celestia_

_ if you'er reading this then the guard that was given the note has done what I asked. By giving it to you and yes I did ponynap Fluttershy you can get her back when this demand is made. Turn over the wielder of the seventh element. You have 2 days I will be at the bridge leading to the underworld midnight on the next two days also come alone with only The seventh elemental wielder. If you don't the Kindness dies._

Princess Celestia said after reading the the note "well it seams that to keep Fluttershy alive and back with us. You are the payment Jeffery."

Then I said "well if he wants me then he is getting more then he asked for lets go I'll meet you at the bridge to the underworld"

Princess Celestia said are you sure you want to do this?

Then I said "Yes I'll do anything to save Fluttershy"

Princess Celestia said "Why would you risk you life for Fluttershy?"

Then I said "Because I love her" then I left for Fluttershy's house and went to sleep until midnight


	4. Psych got ya

Ok well sorry about not waiting for a good time for this next chapter I had a great idea)

Chapter 4 Psych

In a tree House near the Bridge to the Underworld) 11:30 Pm

(Fluttershy point of view)

I said "good going girls we really pulled one over Jeffery and Twilight that was great of asking Princess Celestia to be in on this prank."

Spike who was their said "well I it is great that you girls are having fun." Then Spike Burped a note for Princess Celestia.

Spike then said well we just got a note from Princess Celestia.

Twilight said "really What dose it say?"

Spike said

"Dear Twilight and friends

I have some news Jeffery has fallen for the prank so he will be their soon. You all know i disprove of violence but to keep the prank looking really your going to have to make it look as if Fluttershy has been beat up. I recommend magic to make a fake look a like twilight.

from

Princess Celestia"

I said "Well I can't wait for Jeffery to get here so we can scare him."

Twilight said "Fluttershy I have never seen this side of you."

I said "well ya I think haggling out with Jeffery has caused his personality to rub off a bit on me."

Then Pinkie Pie said "well lets get ready It's 11:45 Pm"

Twilight said "ok Girls lets get ready to finish this prank."

every one got read to finish the prank

Twilight said to me while getting me ready for the prank "Hey Fluttershy who do you feel about Jeffery"

I said "well I really like him and I know he trusts me. But Twilight I don't know If he like me back."

Twilight said "well you could tell him how you fell after the prank"

I said "Ok"

(midnight a The Bridge to the Under world)

When I saw Jeffery from were I was hiding my I felt Joy ran threw my body.

Then Jeffery said something I thought he wouldn't say then He said "Let go of the I love And I'll go with you"

Twilight said using magic to change her voice to sound different. Sorry your late she is dead now

Jeffery said What we had a deal I came and Fluttershy lived and left.

Twilight said "well sorry Now you must die too"

Jeffery said "Not if I kill you first" Then Jeffery Jumped at Twilight then I jumped and moved him out of the way of Twilight

I said Jeffery it was a prank. Princess Celestia, me, and the rest of our friends were in on it."

Jeffery stopped and said "really?"

I sad "yes and did i hear you corectly on that you love me."

then Jeffery nodded and hugged me then I hugged him back.

All our friends said "Awww

"Then we both went back to my place and all the rest of the pony's went to their respective homes

* * *

(the next day)

Jeffery's point of view

I awoke after what happen yesterday I wasn't in the mood for any more scares. when I got down stair I saw Fluttershy making pancakes and I said Morning Fluttershy.

Fluttershy turned to me and said "Morning Jeffery here I made you pancakes."

I said "thank you Fluttershy" Then I went to the table and stared to eat the pancakes and Fluttershy went out side.

after I finished the pancakes I then yawned and then went out side to walk in the woods.

as I walked around I thought_ {_what is so special about madness}.(theses{} mean thoughts to ones self for this story) Then it hit me madness is the element that holds the rest in balance from being the equivalent to grenades by taking the chaotic energy from the elements and putting it into its own element.

I went back to Fluttershy's place and went to the bed and went to sleep.


	5. The attack

The attack

(Fluttershy ponit of view)  
(Next morning)

I awoke felling happy That Jeffery Actually said he loved me.

I Stealthy went downstairs hoping to make Jeffery breakfast. when I got downstairs I didn't see Jeffery but I did see Angel looking at me happily.

I said "Hi Angel you hungry

Angel gave me the look of "yes duh"

I said in a friendly tone "come I'll cucumber sandwich"

Me and Angel entered the kitchen and I got out the Cucumbers and cut enough for the sandwich which I put on Rye bread.

When I finished the sandwich I gave it to Angel.

Angel gladly accepted the sandwich and eat it all then left the house to go and play.

I then started the to make Jeffery some breakfast witch consisted of a cup of apple and juice 2 blue berry pancakes.

When I finished I saw Jeffery coming downstairs. I looked at Jeffery and said "Hi Jeffery made you breakfast."

Jeffery said "Thanks sweaty" Then he went up to me and kissed me on the cheek I blushed feeling really embarrassed.

Jeffery then when to the food and said "Fluttershy I can eat this."

I felt really hurt I asked in a hurt tone "Why not?"

Jeffery said "Because it wouldn't fell right unless you to had something to eat too."

I let out a sigh of relief I then went to make some food of my self.

But what we didn't know is that the Queen Chrysalis and her Changeling army had broken threw the barrier that held them back and were heading strait for Ponyville. which from their place is 20 minutes away give or take 5 minutes

(20 minutes later)

(Jeffery Point of View)

Me and Fluttershy both finished our food.

When we heard the yell of Pinkie Pie saying"Fluttershy Jeffery it is that attack of the Swiss cheese pony's!"(lol)

I said In disbelief "What?"

Pinkie Pie said "Were being attack by pony's that have Swiss cheese legs."

Fluttershy said "Oh no it's Queen Chrysalis and he changeling army lets go Jeffery." And I got dragged all the way to ponyville. were we saw Queen Chrysalis their and she saw me, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

Queen Chrysalis said "Well well well You three are the only ones here who I haven't beat to Kingdom come. Also I don't recognize you" pointing to me.

"well I'm your worst nightmare Cheese"I said laughing crazily(that was madness talking that will come into play later) Then I continued by saying "you know I have seen some ugly stuff but you are by far the ugliest thing I have seen ok maybe not my brother ugly but your still pretty ugly."

Then Queen Chrysalis said "ok you arrogant prick your going to die now attack Changeling army on the that are three left"

The Changeling were charging at us and they 400 of them get on top of us.

Then 5 seconds later

**Boom**

happened and their was a small crater with a lack of Changeling then around me, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

Then I said Furiously "Ok now I'm mad I was going to let you off easy but now I'm going to flayed alive and jump rope entrails."

Queen Chrysalis said I think I shall fight you but lets put something at stake.

I said "I'm listening"

Queen Chrysalis said "if I win then I rule Ponyville and take all the pony's that are in love and use them to feed my army."

I said Fine If I win Then you leave and never come back to any were with pony's deal"

Queen Chrysalis said "Deal"

Then a space formed and it was a battle arena and all but Me and Queen Chrysalis were In the stands.

I said "Let the fight being"

(start of the battle)

Then when I said that their was a small army of Changeling that were their too

Then I said "Oh good more bad guys to fight this is going to be fun"

I charged at them when one Changeling came at me I punched it the Changeling imploded

Queen Chrysalis said oh no. "Their is only one thing that can do that to a Changeling. The Final element Madness"

I said "yes I am the Element of Madness. Now Eat cheese" Then cheese meteors were falling from the sky and hitting the Changelings. They were trying to doge but the were covered in gooey cheese.

The Queen Chrysalis then ran to me and slammed me into a wall of the battle arena.

I got up unharmed(He is using built up chaotic energy to nullify damage FYI)

Queen Chrysalis Jaw dropped and hit the ground and a piece of Limburger cheese fell into her mouth and she spat it back out.

Then I said" That isn't all I can do" Then I spreed my wing out and I went up Into the sky and dived down and did a Sonic Rainboom but I was looking like more of red black mess that crashed into the ground and a Huge Blast happened and it took out all the Changelings in the arena. I got up unharmed(that is it he is out of Chaotic energy).

Queen Chrysalis was shocked that I took out of of her army that she was going to fight with.

Then I charged at her with all my strength and I Pined her down. Then I said "I win"

Queen Chrysalis said "I give up"

Then The arena dropped and Then Queen Chrysalis and her army left. But unknowingly they took one of the Mane 6 during the battle and replaced her with a Changeling.

I said Ya don't come back.

Everyone was cheering that I own the fight. Then I passed out from exhaustion.

(later 2 1/2 days to be exact)

When I came I saw that I was in a Hospital bed and I also saw that all the main six.

I said "Hi"

Pinkie Pie said Super clam "hi"

Fluttershy said "Hello again Jeffery glade you came to"

Then I said "how long was I out?"

Then Twilight said "You were out 2 1/2 days and we just came to see how you were. I sent Princesses Celestia a letter to that you defeated Queen Chrysalis and her army so we wanted to thank you face to face for doing that."

Then I said " Well could be worse."

I then started to get up.

Then Nurser redheart came into the room after I was up and said "look whose up and moving. Well I can't hold you here any more you completely fine. You were just exhausted from the battle."

Then I said ok and left out side.

Fluttershy went up and said Hi Jeffery

Then I said "Hi Fluttershy you want to go back to your place?"

Fluttershy said "sure"

Then we started back to Fluttershy's house and I was Humming _Swing On A Star._

Fluttershy asked what are you humming?

Then said "I'm Humming Swing on a Star. I told you last time"

Fluttershy said "I forgot please forgive me"

Then I said It's "ok" But I was thinking{weird Fluttershy dosen't seem the type to forget}

(Fluttershy's place)

When we got their Fluttershy yawned and went to bed then I shrugged not thinking about. Then I went to the kitchen and made my self a cucumber sandwich and then when I finished making it a eat it. then went to bed


	6. Doppelganger

Discords back

(with Queen Chrysalis at her hideout)

(Queen Chrysalis point of view)

I was on my chair thinking to my self{well now that the spy is in place. Now I can go to the next part of my plan which is releasing Discord from his stony prison to wreak havoc on Ponyville while I get my goal of ruling all of Equestria. I just hope that the spy isn't found.} (you most likely don't know who the spy is but you will by the end of the chapter)

* * *

(Back with Jeffery and Fluttershy back Fluttershy's cottage)

(Jeffery point of view) (10:30AM)( the next morning from the last chapter)

I awoke and yawned still feeling tired but I can live with it. When I got downstairs I saw breakfast ready. Their next to the food was a note saying.

_Hi Jeffery, Good morning._

_I made you breakfast and I'm off to do some errands.__Please feed the animals I'll be back by 6:00 PM._

_If I'm not back by then go to the Sugercube corner and I'll meet you there also dress nicely please._

_Love your marefriend  
_

_Fluttershy_

After reading the note I eat the other piece of toast I thought in confusion why does Fluttershy want me to dress nicely unless were going on a date. After I finished my food I put the dirty dishes in the sink and washed them.

(10 minutes later)

I Finished the dishes. I grabbed the feed and went out to feed the animals when I got out there I opened the feed bag and poured it out for the animals. When I finished feeding the animals I went to Ponyville see if one of my friends needed help. So I went to Twilight's house first.

(23 and half minutes later)

( Twilights house)

I went to the door and knocked on the door. I heard from the other side Twilights voice.

She said "Spike can you get the door."

Then the door opened and Spike was their and he said "Hey Twilight a strange pegasus here. Should I let him in?"

Twilight said "let him in."

with a shrug Spike let Me in and Twilight looked away from her experiment to see that it was me. Twilight jumped and said" Jeffery you didn't say you were coming. What are you doing here anyway?"

I said "I'm here to see if you need any help so do you need any help?"

Twilight said "yes I do actually I need a test subject to test a spell on and spike is too scared to do so due to the spell it self."

I then said "what is the spell?"

Twilight said "The spell called _purging darkness_. It basically it splits you into two pony's. One is good and the other is evil and the two half would fight and which ever half is wins the fight will gain control of the body of the pony who the spell had been casted upon. So you up for it?"

I said "I don't know"

Twilight said in a darker tone "ok let me put it to you this way your going to due to you being in a binding circle which only I can release."

I said reluctantly "ok I'll do it" Then I said under my breath "bucking pony basically putting a gun up to my head."

Twilight said "ok now lets being" Twilight started to say some magical incantations. Then there was a bright flash and their was two of me in the circle.

you can tell which is good and witch is evil by their eyes evil jeffery has blood red eyes and the good jeffery has green eyes

Twilight said "ok who is the good and whose the evil one of you.

The evil me said I'm the evil one That is the only truth I'm going to say.

we both said "let the magic battle begin"

( music if you want play one winged angel from Final Fantasy)

I fire a basic energy beam spell

Evil me blocked it with a simple shield.

(ok the their is a patern of each fireing a spell that s offenceive and one that is defenceive their just going until one is over powered)

(after a six hour battle)

(thrid person)

Both Jefferys were panting heavily

The Evil Jeffery said "Ok I'm ending this now Newtron beam" then a beam of pure evil came at jeffery

Then The good Jeffery fired a beam of what looked like and gave the arua of a beam of pure good. When the attacks met in the middle of twlights house(the tree is under a speel that woun't let it be destoryed my magic) and the two attack were evenly matched and the energy the attack had that were opposits cause and exsplotion.

when the dust settled their standing was...


	7. The winner is

The winner is...

(oh for reader that are wondering the white pony is going too have a role in the story later)

(Third person)

when the Dust settles the one standing is good Jeffery(not a big surprise honestly you all were expecting it)

Twilight said looking at the destruction that the two Jeffery's caused "wow maybe the princesses were right that spell is to dangerous to be used at all." Twilight then looked at Jeffery to see if he was ok.

Jeffery is unconscious out due to using up his strength in the fight.

Twilight released the spell that held him there. Then brought him to the Hospital and checked him in.

(undetermined time later)

(Jeffery's point of view or is it?)

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

The first sound I heard as I regained consciousnesses was the annoying beeping of the heart monitor. I then opened my eyes I winced at the bright light. It took me a few seconds to the used to the light. I looked around to see that I was in a hospital bed in a hospital(ok that is duh if your in a hospital bed then 9 times out 10 your in a hospital). I tried to get up and when I tried I felt a stabbing pain shoot threw my body and I wanted to yell but didn't due to me seeing that their were other pony's here that are sleeping or just waking up. So being nice I waited for the nurse to come around to get the info I need.

(hour and a half later)

(still Jeffery's point of view?)

A nurse went to cheek it I'm up and she said "Well hello their I'm Nurse Redheart you seemed to have woke up already that is good most pony's with your injuries would have been out for at lest one more day. Also what is your name because you'er defiantly not who Twilight says you are because Jeffery is black with red splotches that are all over his body and the cute mark of a creepy sword"( he got his cutie mark when he got his element FYI)

I said " Well that is interesting about me being awake from injuries that would leave other pony's unconscious for anther day. My name is Jethro how long have I been unconscious anyway nurse?"

(ok now we know that this pony isn't Jeffery so it is Jethro's point of view and he is the white pony with blue markings on his body)

Nurse Red heart said "Well you were out for 1 and a half days. It's nice to meet you Jethro and by the report was just suffering a bad case of stress induced loss of consciousness so your free to go."

I said "Well would it help to say I have pain in my back."

Nurser redheart looked perplexed then said well that is weird when we looked to over you have no signs of back injuries but you are free to go and come back if you pain goes away and comes back repetitively or gets worse ok."

I said "ok" and I left out the doors of the hospital. only to walk right into a pony and we both fell to the ground. When I looked to see who I knocked to the ground I saw It was Princess Luna. Now that I knew that I got up and went up to her to help her back up and said after I helped her up sounding frantic "Oh my I'm really sorry that I knocked you Princess Luna it was my fault I wasn't looking were I was going."

Before I could finish apologizing Princess Luna giggled a little and I blushed embarrassed. then Luna said "It's ok you didn't mean to knock me down by the way what is your name anyway?"

"My name is Jethro you'er majesty" I said felling really guilty.

Princess Luna said "Well Jethro you have to excuse me by I am only here to visit a friend who was hurt when my sisters student used a spell that was in the _big book of banned spells _and I wanted to see if he is ok."

I said "What is his name?"

Luna said "His name is Jeffery"

Looking shocked Princess Luna said "what?"

Once my senses came back I said "Well Nurse Redheart said A pony named Twilight check in somepony by that name and I was their instead of him we she checked the report on what happened she also said it seams that this Jeffery has gone a disappeared and left me in his place."

Luna said in a tone that give the thought to that she knew were Jeffery is after I had said that. "Well I know were Jeffery is now that you told me that. You need to come with me to Canterlot to see my sister Princess Celestia."

Looking confused said "ok I'll go"

Then we got teleported to the throne room of Princess Celestia and we were luck to see her right after she had finished Breakfast.

Princess Celestia said well he their Sis what are you doing here I thought you were going to see if Jeffery was ok and awake now

I was about to say something but was cut off By princess Luna saying well that is it Jeffery is here but due to a side affect of the Spell you student used the complete opposite of Jeffery is now apart of him and he just had a swap...

ok for the rest of what Luna said I had zoned out for due to it started to get boring.

but after that Luna finished Princess Celestia said "Well Jethro I want to empty your mind it will help use see if what Luna says is true or not."

I said "ok " and emptied my mind of thought.

(Inside the Head of Jeffery and Jethro)

I looked in seid of my mind saw a Pony that is black with red splotches.

He said Well hello Jethro I am Jeffery the wielder of the element of madness and also the opposite half you but were both good and are all the same but not looks and also other thing like of exampled I'm in love with Fluttershy you aren't you can fall for any other pony it is basicly small thing plus you are the wielder of the Element of Order.

I said "ok I sort of understand and do you want to take... well is it ok to call it our body? if so then over our body and let me wrap my head around this."

Jeffery chuckled and said "yes it is ok to call it our body and yes I will take over."

I said "ok have fun out their."

(Back to reality)

Jeffery's ponit of view also to let you know when the Personality in control changes the body changes to the correct body that the mental entity owns)

After looking around I said to the princesses "Well your right that the spell gave me a sort of opposite of me and he wields an element of harmony order it is the opposite of mine madness. Also can I go back to were I'm staying please?"

Princess Celestia said "you I can teleport you their be read this could hurt a bit."

I didn't care but and said "ok"

(at Fluttershy place)

When I got their I was so relived to be back and out of the Hospital that I just went to bed not caring that it is only 8:00 am.

**Ok fans of this story you all know your able to reviwe so you can do so now if you have any suggestions I'll be happy to hear them  
**


	8. Secrets Reviled

**ok every fan of this story you know the drill My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro**

**Review when your done reading plus I'm always one to new ideas for the story also this is my longest chapter yet so enjoy**

(Jeffery's Point of view)

(time still the same day as the last chapter but at 4:00 pm)

I awoke to see something no mortal or immortal should get a full dose. I awoke to The Stare(dun dun dun) me being scared half to death jumped up and tried to cling to the ceiling. I looked down to see Fluttershy laughing at me.

Fluttershy said gasping for breath " Hi Jeffery _gasp_ I know about _gasp_ the whole Twilight using you as a spell dummy and so I don't mind that you missed our date but you owe me."

after I fell from the ceiling on to my back I said "ok how do I make it up to you?"

Fluttershy said in her good old shy self "Well um how about two days from now at sugercube corner at 7:00pm ... if it is ok with you if not the you name the time. So what do you say?"

Me being nice and my usually self said "ok"

Fluttershy said "well... um you really should go out and try not to strain your self and be back before dark please."

I said "I'll try"

I left the house and went into the everfree forest then entered my Mental Hyper space to talk to Jethro my opposite

(Inside shared hyperspace)

(same point of view)

I looked around not seeing Jethro so I said "Hey Jethro I know you're here so come out and lets talk."

Jethro pulling a Pinkie pie came out of nowhere and said "Hi Jeffery want you want me to go around and have some fun?"

I nodded and said "yes I want to but I have to tell you not to make plans for 2 days from now ok?"

Jethro nodded and said "ok"

I then let Jethro go and have the day out.

(Jethro's Point of view)

I Blinked a few time to adjust to the light then flew to Ponyville town square

(at Ponyville town square)(4:30pm)

I arrived and saw a small stage were a blue Unicorn that has on a cool hat was doing a magic show so I over to watch the show.

I heard the Blue Unicorn said " I the Great and Powerful Trixie is here to put out a challenge to any pony that thinks He or she could beat me. Who will I be taking on?"

Then I stepped forward and said in a super serious tone "Me and I Challenge you to a magical duel"

Trixie in a mocking tone said "ok I except what are your terms"

the crowd was holding than their laughing until the challenge was under way to laugh at me for going up against a unicorn in a magic duel.

I said "If I win then you must stop talking about your self in thrid pony and you have to go on a date with me."

Trixie said "And what if I win?"

I gulped then said "then I adit that your better than me and you get this" I pulled a necklace that looked like a piece of polished meteorite in the shape of star. Then I said "so do we have deal?"

Trixie said "deal now get up here so The Great and Powerful Trixie can beat you."

I got on the stage and said "you fire the first spell."

Trixie rolled here eyes and said "ok" then she fired the a minor fire work attack at me. I then cast a shield spell up and Trixie's spell dissipated when it his the shield.

The crow was surprised that I even could do magic at all. Trixie said "well it seems there is more to you then meets the eye. your turn"

I concentrated and were the horn would be a glow of white was there and then a volley of low power energy bolts at Trixie.

Trixie tried to use a shield spell but after the 5th bolt of energy hit her shield shattered. The 38 left of my energy bolts came at Trixie and she got hit by them all then when flying off the stage.

I ran over to Trixie to see if she was ok. When I got their I saw that Trixie was unconscious. So I did two thing; First I said I win. The second thing I did was carry Trixie into her trailer like thing and set her into her bed and I waited to her to wake up until then I sat in a chair and waited.

( at 6:00pm)

(Trixie's point of view)

I awoke and looked around I saw that I saw i was in my bed and it was 6:00pm

then I realized I lost that magical duel so I have to stop talking in third pony and I have to go on a date with that pegasus. Then a secound thought hit me how did I get here?

I heard a voice say "oh good your up you ok Trixie?" After hearing that I turned to the voice and I saw the same pegasus who I lost that magic duel to.

I said in response "yes I'm fine. why are you in my trailer?"

The pegasus said "well I carried you here and I wait for you to come to if you hadn't come to now I would have taken you to the hospital. That is one problem I don't want to have."

I was shocked that the pegasus was nice enough to help me. Then I said "What is your name anyway?"

The pegasus said My name is Jethro and I'm at you're service.

I said well as "you know my name is Trixie and can you answer me a question?"

Jethro said "ok what is the question."

"how can you do magic? I thought only unicorns could only do magic." I said in a very confused tone.

Jethro said "I don't trust you enough to tell you that info and before you ask our date is at sugercube corner tomorrow at 6:00pm. also here" Jethro gave me the necklaces that I would have gotten if I had one.

I asked being very confused "why are you giving me this?"

Jethro said in a sincere tone "because maybe if you have it you might remember to keep your ego down and don't look good on me might look better on you."

I said "thanks see you tomorrow at six"

Jethro said "well bye" and he left my trailer then I got out of my bed and looked out the door and watched him walk away thinking he is nice nopony has ever been nice to me. maybe if you show kindness you can get it back. Na maybe he just like me.

(Jethro's point of view)

after leaving Trixie's trailer I went out of town to fluttershy's

(near fluttershys house but stil out of any pony sight)

(time 6:45pm)

I went turned to enter Everfree forest then I went into mental hyperspace to talk to Jeffery

(in metal Hyperspace)

I got their and saw Jeffery their and he said "Hello"

I said "hi I had a thought you should tell fluttershy and the rest of your friends about me also your turn out their and I need control tomorrow at 5:00pm to unknown time. Ok?"

Jeffery said Yes I agree to the first statement and ok to the second plus I know about you date with Trixie. That was a good deed to do I hope you change her from her boastful self to a nicer pony. Only reason is because she is annoying. "

I let Jeffery take over and I waited in hyperspace.

(Jeffery's point of view.)

I left the everfree forest and entered Fluttershy's home and asked "Fluttershy you here?"

Fluttershy said "I'm here how was you time out?"

I said "It was fun and can I tell you something."

Fluttershy said "Yes you can tell me anything."

I said well twilight's experiment had a side effect I put in my head a different pony and he wields the opposite elemental as me and well he is in my head.

Fluttershy said "well how do I know your not lying and just saying that to make me fell pity on you"

"Ok I'll show you" I said then I emptied my mind of thoughts and was in hyperspace and their waiting was Jethro then took control.

(thrid pony point of viwe it is going to be easier so the time being)

Jethro appeared and Fluttershy was flabbergasted.

Jethro said "ok now do you believe Jeffery?"

Fluttershy said "yes I do we need to get the rest of our friends here to see this and we will need princess Celestia to split you to and have it so you're not getting in each others planes way."

"ok" said Jethro

Fluttershy said "I'll go get them" Fluttershy left her house

(7:15pm)

The mane six, spike, and Trixie are here. And Jethro said "Ok now you may not know me expect Trixie."

Applejack said "Why are you here Trixie?"

Trixie said "Well I'm here to see what is up and Jethro is my friend."

Applejack said "ok"

Jethro said "ok now we are all here and knowing why to an extent let me do this."Then Jethro engulfed in white light then Jeffery appeared when the light faded

All the ponies had their jaws dropped except fluttershy

Then all but Fluttershy said in unison "how?"

Jeffery said "Twilight remember the spell you used on me."

Twilight said "yes"

Jeffery said "Well it gave me anther pony in my head and he is me but not me. He is me in the since of him having the same blood in our veins but not me in the senses of that we don't share thoughts at all we can only talk in a mental hyperspace like thing. So Twilight you think you can help or are we going to have to get somepony more powerful in magic."

Then Trixie said "Well this still doesn't answer how you and Jethro can do magic."

Jeffery said "Well that is easy because of our elements I am the wielder of the element of madness and Jethro is the wielder of the element of Order and both element allow magic use because they keep the other elements from going and acting like a explosiveness."

Trixie said "oh ok thanks that clears up my confusion."

Twilight said well if you'er done talking. I can tell you that I can't separate you two from the each other but I think Princess Celestia can."

Jeffery said well ok you think you can ask her?

Twilight said "I'll see if she will." Twilight pulled out a scroll and a quill and a bottle of ink. Twilight wrote her letter to Princess Celestia and Spike sent it and Twilight said "and now we wait."

Not even two minutes later Princess Celestia came and said "Twilight I got you letter and I can help Jeffery and Jethro but they have to stay in the others head for a few more days because this spell will take time to prepare. I'll send a letter to Jeffery when I need him."

Jeffery said "ok me and Jethro can wait"

Pinkie Pie was oddly clam and unbouncy.

Jeffery said "Pinkie pie you ok your acting too calm for you'er own good."

Pinkie pie said "I have been drinking coffee it seams to clam me down"

"Ok" said Jeffery

**Well here is were the chapter ends and please review and have a nice day. :)**


	9. why are you here?

Jeffery's point of view)

(fluttershy's home and still what is happening in the last chapter continued)

Me and my friends and Trixie then saw Princess Celestia teleport away.

Trixie said in a friendly tone "Hey everypony"

Twilight said "what Trixie, wait before you say it I wont take your challenge to a magical duel."

Trixie said "I want to say I'm sorry about everything from my last visit"

Everypony in the room's jaws dropped. Twilight then said in a questioning tone "Who are you and what have you done with the Trixie we and love to hate"

Trixie then said "well if you really want to know then I'll tell you. Remember what I said about Jethro being my friend."

Applejack said "ya you were telling the truth weren't you?"

Trixie said well I know we didn't know each other untill earlier this afternoon. I will tell the story.

(The story in Trixie's point of view but modified to that Trixie now know Jethro's name)

(at the important part of My show)

I said "I the Great and Powerful Trixie is here to put out a challenge to any pony that thinks He or she could beat me. Who will I be taking on?"

Then Jethro stepped forward and said in a super serious tone "Me and I Challenge you to a magical duel"

I in a mocking tone said "ok I except what are your terms"

the crowd was holding than their laughing until the challenge was under way to laugh at Jethro for going up against a unicorn in a magic duel.

Jethro said "If I win then you must stop talking about your self in thrid pony and you have to go on a date with me."

I said "And what if I win?"

Jethro gulped then said "then I admit that your better than me and you get this" he then pulled a necklace that looked like a piece of polished meteorite in the shape of star. Then Jethro said "so do we have deal?"

I thought well that necklace would look great with my costume and him being a pegasus makes it a hoof in to win this competition.

I said "deal now get up here so The Great and Powerful Trixie can beat you."

Jethro got on the stage and said "you fire the first spell."

I rolled my eyes and said "ok" I then fired the a minor fire work attack at him. he then cast a shield spell up that when my spell hit the shield it dissipated.

The crow was surprised that Jethro even could do magic at all. me being equally shocked I said trying to keep my cool "well it seems there is more to you then meets the eye. your turn"

Jethro concentrated and were the horn would be a glow of white was there and then a volley of low power energy bolts at me.

I use a shield spell but after the 5th bolt of energy hit my shield the shield spell shattered. The 38 left of my energy bolts came at me and I got hit by them all them and I went flying off the stage. I was then rendered unconscious.

When I did awake and I looked around I saw that I saw I was in my bed and it was 6:00pm

then I realized I lost that magical duel so I have to stop talking in third pony and I have to go on a date with that pegasus. Then a second thought hit me how did I get here?

I heard a voice say "oh good your up you ok Trixie?" After hearing that I turned to the voice and I saw the same pegasus who I lost that magic duel to.

I said in response "yes I'm fine. why are you in my trailer?"

Jethro said "well I carried you here and I wait for you to come to if you hadn't come to now I would have taken you to the hospital. That is one problem I don't want to have."

I was shocked that the pegasus was nice enough to help me. Then I said "What is your name anyway?"

Jethro said My name is Jethro and I'm at your service.

I said well as "you know my name is Trixie and can you answer me a question?"

Jethro said "ok what is the question."

"how can you do magic? I thought only unicorns could only do magic." I said in a very confused tone.

Jethro said "I don't trust you enough to tell you that info and before you ask our date is at sugercube corner tomorrow at 6:00pm. also here" Jethro gave me the necklaces that I would have gotten if I had one.

I asked being very confused "why are you giving me this?"

Jethro said in a sincere tone "because maybe if you have it you might remember to keep your ego down and don't look good on me might look better on you."

I said "thanks see you tomorrow at six"

Jethro said "well bye" and he left my trailer then I got out of my bed and looked out the door and watched him walk away thinking he is nice nopony has ever been nice to me. maybe if you show kindness you can get it back. Na maybe he just like me.

(end of Trixie's retelling)

(to Jethro's point of view)(him and Jeffery swapped places during Trixie's retelling)

Rainbow dash said "ok that still doesn't explain why you are apologizing"

Trixie said "well I want to be a better pony so I'm starting off by getting some thing I did to you pony's out of the way."

Rainbow dash said "oh"

Twilight said "well you're forgiven in my book Trixie."

Rainbow dash said "well I still don't like you but I forgive you"

Pinkie pie said bouncing up and down like a spring "Well I had forgiven you the moment you left town."

Rarity said "well for turning my mane green there was no harm no foal. I forgive you."

Fluttershy said "well I forgive you... if that is ok with you Trixie"

Applejack said well just no more boasting then I forgive ye.

Trixie said with a big smile on here face "thank girls."

I said "Hey lets give Trixie a group hug."

the main six and spike agreed to that.

then the Me and the main six all hugged Trixie

Trixie said gasping for air "Can't breath"

the main six and spike got off her and Twilight said sorry about that Trixie.

Trixie said "Jethro you can get off me now the group hug is over"

I gasped and got off blushing red as an apple.

everyone in the room laughed that only got Jethro to blush worsen.

Pinkie pie then said "I'll be back" then she then zoomed out the door to do something.

Trixie said "what was that all about?"

"Pinkie is probably making a party for you." said Twilight

When my Blush finally subsided and he said well Trixie you going to live in that trailer all you're life here of you going to find a place for your self to live.

Trixie said well I don't know yet were I'm going to stay Jethro but until I get a stable job yes I'm going to stay in my trailer.

Apple Jack said "Well you could help at the farm Trixie and Jethro when you are separated from Jeffery."

Me and Trixie said "thanks Apple Jack"

"Yam welcome" said Apple Jack

Trixie said "when does work start"

Apple Jack said "It starts at 7:00 Am"

Trixie used to being up at that hour to get back to traveling nodded and said "I won't be late"

Then Pinkie pie returned bouncing like a spring even more now and said "ok come on over to the sugercube corner"

ME and then rest of the group went to sugercube corner and their Like Twilight said was a party ready for them.

**chapter is done please review and tell me any ideas you have. also don't forget to fave and follow please. Well also I need a title for this chapter you guys can tell me your ideas for the title in a review or a pm**


	10. The party

Disclaimer all thing but the story line and Jeffery and Jethro are owned by other people My little pony is owned by Hasbro.

The party

(Trixie's Point of view)

(Were the last chapter left off)

Pinkie Pie bounced in circles around us with her trademark big smile and said "Do you like the party uh do ya do ya."

Jethro said "Yes Pinkie we like your party."

"Ok" said Pinkie Pie then she bounced away happy

I asked in a confused tone "Is Pinkie Pie always like that?"

Twilight nodded and said "You get used to it."

"I hope I do or I might be sent to an early grave from Pinkie Pie's parties" I said in a serous tone

Everypony in the group but Jethro was laughing thinking it joke

Jethro wasn't laugh because something was off like as if the universe was trying to tell him something bad had just happen.

(were discord is)

Queen Chrysalis stood at the statue disguised as a tourist and ready she put her hoof on the petrified body of Discord and the statue started to crack then in a huge white light and Discord looked around and realized he was free of his stony he looked down and saw the pony their.

he asked "who are you and why did you free me"

Queen Chrysalis said "I'm Queen Chrysalis we should go some were safer then here."

Discord said "I agree we need to plot to take all of Equestria for our control and now lets teleport to were you have been hiding"

Queen Chrysalis said Ok then she used her power to teleport them to her hide out."

(back with Trixie's Party)

(Trixie's point of view)

I looked around and saw Jethro who was standing away from every other pony and he looked troubled. I want over to him and asked "You ok?"

Jethro jumped a little and said "I'm not much of a party I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen really soon."

Pinkie pie started vibrating like crazy and she said "My Pinkie sense is going crazy their is going to be a huge dozy come soon."

(ok here is Jethro's point of view)

I heard that and thought _what are the odds of that feeling coming and Pinkie Pie Pinkie sense going off_

Then Pinkie said "98,422,201.364 to 1"

I said "Pinkie are you a mind reader"

Pinkie Pie said with her big smile"No I'm just reading the Italics"

I said "Actually you know that makes a lot of sense Pinkie Pie"

Pinkie said "really you understand my breaking of the fourth wall?"

I said "Yes I do and I can break it to"

Pinkie said "Ok me and you are going to speak in privet about this later."

"Well I got to go and "find" Jeffery." I said and left

Pinkie said "Ok good luck."

I left the party and went into a back ally and then I went to let Jeffery take over.

(ok now point of view change to Jeffery)

I went back to the party

as I got their it started to rain chocolate milk?

as that happened every pony knew what was going on Discord is back and he the appeared right at the door to the party.

Discord said "I am free"

Then the main six went Oh noooooooo

Discord continued with "Yes I am free. Your out of luck now I am free and madness will rain. Equestria will be mine and you six are in line. You put me in stone and now you shall all die"_  
_

I then said "Wait I challenge you to a Madness battle give me one chance to knock your socks off."

" Ok i'll let you do that declining a madness challenge what are your terms what catch" Discord

I said "if I win then you must take you take your dead corpse to underworld and also you will have to undo the damage from the fight."

Discord then said "and what if I win"

"Then you can take over Equestria"

"Fine let the madness battle being" said discord then the part room turned into a battle field

****Pinkie Pie Then said getting in front of the you view **The chapter is over folks the battle is the next chapter and thanks for breaking the fourth wall with me**

****Discord looked at Pinkie pie and said "who are you talking to?"

Pinkie Pie said "The readers duh."

Discord said "ok not going to ask"


	11. OC accepting

hello I'm letting you get the chance for you own OC to be in this story line.  
fill out the stuff below in a PM or a review. but it is now close I won't accepted any more later maybe

screen name

pony name

mane color

tail color if different

coat color

eye color

species (no alicorns)  
Cutie mark

Talent

crush

do you want to be good or evil

Personality

thank you for reading this story also I will exsept ideas to put in my story. Have a nice day

now their are only three spots left before the next chapter comes out and the first of the OC's are introduced and also here are the first OC's

here are the frist two OC's

TaskForce141Disavowed's OC

Name: Light Jet (He like to be call jet)

Race: Pegasus

Color: green

Color of hair: Emerald Green

tail color: emerald green

Cutie Mark: A Jet

Personality: Cool he likes to be alone, he is competitive he is a nature hero.

Crush: Fluttershy

Other: He want to be the fastest Pegasus in the world.  
He good flyer and he can make a Sonic Rainboom when he want  
He is good, but his personality makes him appear as the bad guy.  
He likes to race with rainbow dash only to defeat her and make she felt bad

shade-fang's OC  
Race: Pegasi

Name: white-out

Coat: white

Mane/Tale: black

Cutie-mark: cross-swords (means protection)

Second personality: black-out

Coat/Mane/Tail: reversed

Backstory: people say he is an anomoly, that he can fight extremely well, others say he is just as random and fourth-wall breaker as Pinkie pie


	12. Braking the fourth wall battle

Can you keep count of how many fourth wall breaks happen. If so then you do then you can go get you're self a cookie unless some one says no

fourth wall breaking battle(AKA madness battle)

ok all things that aren't my little pony belong to their rightful owners and my little pony is owned by Hasbro

Discord said "I'll start by doing this" Then Discord pulled out a Cannon with Some how Pinkie Pie in it and he said "ok I win because you counter move is invalid"

I then said "Well lets see if that is so" Then I pulled out Deadpool? and Deadpool said"I need health or pony"

Discord said "Um you are in a world of ponies"

Deadpool said in a high-pitched voice "REALLY?"

Discord said "Yes"

Deadpool exploded from happiness. And I yell "Fus Ro Da" and Discord went right into a wall and it collapsed on impact.

Discord said "Ow"

(ok will get back to that later)

Trixies

I was at the party when Discord came and I thought well that out put a damper on the party. After the madness battle began Queen Chrysalis appeared with her changeling army. Their were like thousand of them.

Queen Chrysalis said "Attack these innocent ponies." then all the Changelings turned into one of the mane six and anther pony who I only knew from the party his name is Jeffery. Then all the now fakes ran at us and all the party gusts and me started to fight the random copies of the mane six and Jeffery.

After beat up a few Rainbow Dash clones I saw the real Rainbow Dash getting her flank handed to her by (here is a real insult) Fluttershy clones. So me wanting some pony to race I flew out to Rainbow Dash and started to beat the Fluttershy clones. After that we got together with Applejack and Twilight to help them and when we got their to Rainbow Dashes friends we were surrounded by all the Changelings oddly enough all the others were beaten (ok if you think about it it's not all that odd only like a few were really and good for fighting.)

I then said "Rainbow Dash I have an idea."

Rainbow Dash said "Lets hear it."

"Ya partner let here it." Said Apple Jack

Twilight then turned and hit me up side the head with a chair. I was out cold.

now you know who the Changeling spy is.

(ok back to the battle with Discord and Jeffery)

Discord then said "Jeffery I admit that you aren't bad at this but you can't beat madness." as he walked up to me with Rebellion (Dante's sword) and had it at my throat. Discord said "Any last words"

I said"Yes THE GAME"

Discord yelled "Nooooooo" started to crack and then after about 30 second of cracking he blew up.

(Battle Over.)

Then the battle arena and every thing went back to what it was before the battle started. Except that all the ponies were gone. but their was a note on the table That said.

_Dear Wielder of madness,'_

_If you are reading this then you must know that you have beaten Discord. If that is so then I thank you. If you want to see you'er friends again the you will being the Element's of harmony and you element to the very center of Everfree Forest._

_come alone if you don't then they all die. got it good _

_From your's truly Queen Chrysalis.  
_

_P.S also you fought Discord well._

After I finish reading the note I used my epic madness powers and teleported right into Princess Celestia's grand hall were the princess was in her chair sleeping.

I then said Um Princess Celestia?

Princess Celestia jump and looked around franticly. when she saw me she asked "Jeffery what are you doing here?"

I repiled in a frantic style. "I need the Elements of harmony to save ponyville from Queen Chrysalis she has all the ponies hostage . The ransom is the element's for Harmony and the element of madness. also on a brighter note Discord is dead"

Princess Celestia said "oh, well wait here I'll got get the elements of harmony."

Then Princess Celestia left into a room behind the throne and about five minuets later she came back with the Elements or harmony. Princess Celestia then gave me them.

I looked at them and noticed they were FAKE. I said Um princess Celestia these aren't the real elements of Harmony or the element of madness.

Princess Celestia said "How do you know?"

"I know because the elements give off magic in such leaves that only the element of madness can pick up. Plus they have a made in Twilight's basement on the stamped on the bottom."

Princess Celestia said "Your good at telling the differnece between fakes are real so here is the real Elements of harmony." Then the real Elements of harmony appeared on his body.

I said "thanks" then I disappeared to the middle of everfree forest.

(Real Twilight's Point of view)

I was in a cadge and I looked to see that I was in everfree forest but the new thing was every pone in Ponyville was their except Jeffery. I tried to get rainbow dash's attention."Hay Rainbow"

Rainbow dash said "in a aggravated tone yes Twilight."

"You think we can get out of here?" I said

Rainbow said "I don't know."

"Well why are you all here."I said

Rainbow said "Were all here as an incentive to get Jeffery to bring all the elements of harmony and his element of madness."

(back to Jeffery's Point of view)

Queen Chrysalis and me had been having a stare down for ten minuets now.

Then I said ok you know I have the elements so now let go of the citizens of Ponyville.

Queen Chrysalis said "Ok" then she clapped her hooves and the all of her prisoners were back in ponyville. then she said "and now the Elements"

I then took off the elements of harmony and warped them into the hooves of queen Chrysalis.

then I left thinking sucker.

I then left to ponyville and saw that every pony was safe. I then went back to the throne room of Princess Celestia and said to Princess Celestia "Queen Chrysalis fell for the fakes so we will see her again but not for a long time."

Princess Celestia said "good and also I have finished the preparations for the splitting spell are you ready to be free of Jethro?

"Yes can we get it over with " I said

"Follow me." said Princess Celestia

(well the next chapter will have the split and the first of the five OC to show up)


	13. Old rivals Old friends

The First OC is here( also ever pony I have help writing this story now so the writing goes to me and TaskForce141Disavowed)

Also I don't own My Little Pony

were we had left off in the last chapter.

(Jeffery's point of view)

Me and Princess Celestia entered a big room with a big book on a table

Princess Celestia said "ok get into the middle of the room"

I did and Celestia opened the book and went to page 1001. and she started to focus her magic and I started to feel pain. and once the pain started I blacked out because it got really bad.(ok imagine every molecule in your body being ripped apart)

(while later)

When I came to I was face to face with Jethro and I said" Princess is it done are we are own pony"

Princess Celestia said yes now go to Ponyville everypony is waiting for you.

I nodded and me and Jethro teleported to ponyville and when we got their I was smashed into and knocked down by a fast flying pegasus. So I assumed it was Rainbow Dash. I then said "Rainbow get off me."

Then The Pegasus said Sorry I didn't mean to crash into you but you just appeared out of no were.

After the Pegasus said that I realised that the voice wasn't Rainbow's it was a different pony. So I opened my eyes to see a green Pegasus and I said ok who are you. I haven't seen you before.

The green Pegasus got off me and said "My name is Jet and I am the fastest Pegasus in Equestria"

Looking confused said "Isn't that Rainbow dash's title?"

"Not any more because I just beat her in a race from cloudsdale to right were you are standing in ponyville. also Iit looks like she owes me 400 bits." said Jet

I was flabbergasted at the thought of Rainbow Dash being beat in a race. Then I saw a blur of blue and rainbow then I was out cold again. When I did come too about 5 minuets later I saw Rainbow Dash their blushing profusely. Then she realised I was wake she started to apologize like crazy.

I just said "It's ok Rainbow Dash also you'er now the owner of the title to being the second fastest pegasus in Equestria."

Jet said "I never did get your name Blackie"

I said Slightly irritated "My name is Jeffery not Blackie"

Jet said "sorry"

"It's fine said" Jeffery

"see you Rainbow crash" said Jet and he left in the direction of fluttershy's cottage.

Then I asked "Rainbow Dash how do you know Jet."

Rainbow dash said "We went to school together and he was the only pony other than me who could do a Sonic Rainboom."

I said "Well I'm off to go help fluttershy."

(Jethro's point of view at Trixie's trailer)

I arrived at trixies trailer and I saw a note that said she is at Apple Jack working

Jethro go to see how his friends are and before he arrive to town Pinki pie appear

"Jethro you have to go to sugar cube at 5:00 Pm, ok" then pinkie run out to Fluttershy house.

"What she want now?"

I kept walking and when I arrive a the center of town he see how Rainbow was attacking green pegasus that was to fast for her  
"And YOUR suppose to be faster that me" says Jet dodging another punch of Rainbow

Hey Stop I scream to the to pegasus.

Jet get distracted by Jethros words and Rainbow use that moment to punch Jet in the face. Jet fall to the floor and move fast to evade another punch of Rainbow

I used my magic power to immobilize the two  
"Why are you fighting?" I ask  
"HE IS A BAD PERSON JETHRO AND HE SHOULD LEAVE PONYVILLE" scream Rainbow  
"I was just defending from her" Says Jet  
"How are you?" I say  
"I am Jet the fastest pegasus in Equestria a pleasure to met you Jethro" Says Jet

"I think you owe and apologize to Jet" I said  
"ARE YOU NUTS HE IS BAD AND HE WAS ATTACKING ME" scream Rainbow  
"That wasn't the thing I saw" I said

"BUT..." said Rainbow

"But nothing i saw you attacking Jet and the only think he do was evade your punch's" I said

AHGGGG FORGET IT I NEVER GOING TO SAY YOU SORRY" screamed Rainbow Dash  
"Actually you did it right now" says Jet  
"BUT, When, I Aghhhh" says Rainbow and then fly away  
"What do you do to make she attack you. I know that Rainbow is a little temperamental and don't have tolerance and is egocentric and.. where i left?  
But she not attack a people without reason?" Concluded Jet  
"Yes what do you do?" I said

"well i think all started in cloudsdale she was the new girl and like all the otters she want to beat the best flyer in the school" says jet  
"Like everypony suppose I was going to try to make a sonic Rainbow to be more faster that me but when she almost do it she crash whit a cloud and loose the race. Since that day everypony in cloudsdale call she "Rainbow crash" and since that day she starts to hate me." said Jet  
"Who called her for the first time Rainbow crash?" I asked  
"Me and i think she hates me for that since that day every pegasus called her Rainbow crash except shes friend Gilda a Griffin" said Jet  
"So its your fault that every pony in cloudsdale call her Rainbow crash" I said  
"Yes" said Jethro

(Jeffery POV)

I reach to Fluttershy house and then i see her feeding the animals I came close to her and said "Hello"  
"Hi Jeffery how are? I heard that you was separated from Jethro says" Fluttershy  
"Yes finally they separate us now we can back to normal" I said( If this live could be called normal)

"I have to go to the town to buy food for the animals and others things can you keep an eye on Angel?" said Fluttershy  
Sure why not I said Why not  
I see how Fluttershy left for ponyville

_Why she is so cute?_ I thought to my self.

I look over to see a very unhappy bunny. Angel had a carrot in his paws and he threw the carrot at me. It hit me in the head

I said "Ow why you little" and I started to chase the bunny around. I was about to catch him when...

"Hi Jeffery" When i hear this i fall of the impression and see Pinkie right behind me  
"Pinkie?" I say whit some disgust  
"You, Sugar cube, 5:00PM" After say that she run back to Ponyville.  
"What?" I said without understand what Pinkie says until i remember that Jet was new in the town  
"Aaaahhhh, a party for Jet. Ok. Where is Angel?" see in each direction but i don't see he.  
I goin to kill that rabbit. I thought to my self

(point of view fluttershy)

(near the Ponyville feed shop)

_I am almost their I just hope that Angel is good for Jeffery _I thought to my self and I looked over and saw a pony I hadn't seen since Flight school. It was Jet I went over to Jet who was sitting on a bench and watching the sky. I went over to Jet and I said in an more braver way "Hi Jet remember me?"

Then Jet looked at me and said "Hey Flutter's it's been a while since me and you last spoke."

I replied "With ya it has Jet"

Jet then said Flutter's remember when we met.

I said "Ya I do"

(ya Flash back)

(Jet's POV)

I was just sitting on a cloud close to the school then I saw the new members of the school i saw a Multicolored girl with a blue body then I see what seem to be a Griffin and others girls too  
Men what happened to the boys? Normally are more that, well I Said  
I always think that the mostly girls that come here really don't deserve to be in this school, but i cant be a bad person privet them to try the school.  
I was boring seeing the girls until one catch my attention a yellow Pegasus she was cute, no beautiful, no she is sexy, no, WHY I AM THINKING THIS? I questioned to myself  
Well at least I can try talk to her.  
I get closer to her and I touch her from behind. When I did that she screamed and hide behind a cloud. Man that girl move pretty fast behind that cloud.  
I get closer to her and this time I try direct contact  
Um. Hello, did I scare you? I asked scared.  
Why I'm felling like this.  
Em, yes you scared me a little. She said it with the cutest voice i have ever heard  
A little? I think almost make you fly back to your house.  
She don't answered that  
Idiot you are ruining everything  
Well my name is Light Jet but everyone calls me Jet  
Well, um my name its Fluttershy when she say that she show his head and i just can't stop looking into her beautiful eyes she has  
I-i w-want to say hi in name of all the school. Idiot why do you say that  
Em, thanks said Fluttershy  
Well at least it wasn't so bad what I say  
(End of Flashback)

(Back to Fluttershy's POV)

I was chucking then looked at the the clock and it said the time was 4:30 I gasped and said "I'm really sorry Jet but I have to get going it was nice seeing you again" I bolted into the feed store. The shop keeper said "Hi fluttershy the usually?"

I said to the shop keeper "Yes usually." The shop keeper got the feed and said "that is 40 bits please"

I got my money out and gave it to the shop keeper. then left with the feed on my back. I then I hurried back home so me and Jeffery wouldn't be late for the Jets party.

When I got home it was 4:55pm. I entered the house and saw that jeffery and angel were playing chess. I was genuinely shocked. No pony could get Angel to be good but me. I then said "Jeffery you read to go?"

Jeffery jump and said "Ready but are you read?"

"What?" said said then he went up to me and had his hoof touching my hoof and we teleported to the party.

Pinkie pie bounced to use and said with a big smile on her face "Hey Jeffery, Fluttershy go hide were going to scare Jet when he gets in."

I nodded and I saw Jeffery Nod to so we both hide under I hide under the food table. Jeffery hide well I don't know were because I didn't see.

Jet walked in and we all jumped out and said but I said it the quietest "Surprize!"

I went to Jet and said "Well here is you welcome to Ponyville party"

Jet said "Thank for the party everypony."

Jet then walked away from me to Rainbow dash and Rainbow Dash said something I didn't quite hear then Rainbow Dash punched Jet Right in the jaw.

Then the two started to get into a big brawl and started up a dust cloud and it also engulfed Jeffery who proceeded to use his magic and had the two separate and Jeffery had them both by their manes. And Jeffery said "Ok you two before somepony gets hurt and or killed you two will race to see who is the best and not weak or lame got it!"

The two nodded vigorously. Jeffery the said ok now every pony that can fly follow me and every pony that can't Pinkie Pie and Spike will be doing a pllay by play for this race. then Jeffery went out side still had the ponies by their manes and we all followed him to the edge of pony territory near Griffin turf. Then Jeffery said "This will be a race from here to Ponyville which took us all 3 hour to get here so who every gets their first is the fastest and to make sire their is no cheating I will be In this race two just to keep you in check." Then Jeffery smirked mischievously and said "If I get to Ponyville Sugercube corner first then you both have too go on a date with the other."

Rainbow and Jet went what.

Jeffery said "it is an incentive not to cheat and also Fluttershy can you be the one to start the race."

I said "Ok"


	14. Race for the fastest

(Jeffery's point of view)

all right everpony be ready Screamed Fluttershy

_I had never heard Fluttershy scream this was the first time I heard her scream._ I thought Jeffery

The races start in...3..2...1...GO yelled Fluttershy.

(Third Person POV)

The race start and Rainbow take the lead for a minute but she passed by Jet and Jeffery Jet now was in the lead while Jeffery and Rainbow try reach him Jet his to fast for them but Jeffery start to accelerate and finish side by side with Jet then Jeffery take the lead and forget to watch Rainbow and Jet. Rainbow push Jet to a trees but he evade them with agility but loosing speed. Rainbow pass Jeffery and gain the lead but Jet appear from nowhere and pass the two pegasus Jeffery fly below Jet and recover the first place. Rainbow saw an opportunity to take Jet out of the race and punch him making Jet lose control and fall in the ground.

(Jet POV)

"Damn it, that it" scream Jet while Rainbow and Jeffery keep flying  
All right Jet you have to do it just fly faster thought Jet

(Third Person POV)

The race was just starting and Jet crashed and fell to last place.  
He start to move faster and faster and faster  
Jet its getting close to the leaders. The crowd its surprise by the speed of Jet

Meanwhile Rainbow its head to head with Jeffrey

"Damn it Jeffery how could you be so fast" says Rainbow  
"I'm not fighting all the day with old rivals" said Jeffery  
Rainbow decide to ignore Jeffrey and leave him behind. Rainbow slowly pass Jeffrey and start to leave him behind just before to reach to Ponyville it appeared that Rainbow goings to win. But than sound a BOOM and like lightning Jet pass Jeffrey and Rainbow wining the race and leaving everypony shocked.

(Jeffery's POV)

After I landed which was before Rainbow Dash. When She did land I said Good race and rainbow nodded JEts was getting praise from every pony.

I then Said to rainbow hey don't feel bad you'er still the third fastest pegasus in Equestria.

Jet then came and said to "Good race Rainbow crash, you are now a better flyer that when you where in the school,you know..-

"Shut up¡ You ruined my image in the school and for YOU fault everypony in the school start to call me Rainbow Crash"  
"Yes, but i just say it has a joke. How i could know that after that everyone goings to call you Rainbow Crash¡?" Jet says in his defense  
"You have could think about that before say it, but noo, you can't because you are so amazing and cool that the only thing you think is in you. You and your big ego"says Rainbow dash  
"My ego you are the one who always say's that its the fastest pegasus in Equestria" said JEt  
"You say that too!" said Rainbow dash  
"Yes but i have a reason to say it!" Said jet  
"And you think that but I know I am" Said Rainbow Dash  
"NO UNTIL YOU CAN DEFEAT ME!"Yelled Jet  
"SHUT UP" Screamed Rainbow Dash  
"YOU KNOW I COME HERE TO HELP YOU BUT..." Jet Yelled back  
"I don't want your help i'm fine. Just let me alone" Said Rainbow dash and she fly away  
"Fine go and run little coward" after a few minutes Jet start to think that everything Rainbow says was true  
"AHG, screw it up. Now how i going to help her if i can't control my temperament"Said Jet to himself  
"Easy Jet she too has a temperament it's not only your fault of this she has part of the fault" thought Jet.

I went to Jet and said "Good race"

Jet said "You did good to."

"Looks Like Rainbow is taking being in last pretty hard" I commented. "Want to go get some of that cake before Pinkie Pie eats it all"

Jet said "sure"

The me and Jet plus most of the other ponies went back to sugercube corner and I grabbed a piece of cake and ate it.

after we ate the cake i decide to introduce Jet to the girls

"Jet come here" I said "Want you to meet some friends" TAkeing i m to meet the rest of the mane six.

"All right here is Rarity" I said  
"A pleasure to meet you darling" said Rarity  
"She is designer" I said  
"Great anther Unicorn to help with clothes" said Jet  
"What do you know about them?" Asked Rarity  
"The bare least to help you with them" said Jet  
"here is Applejack" I said  
"Hi, nice to meet you pal" said Applejack  
"Let me guess you work on the farm of apples that its outsides of the town, if you need an extra hoof just call me"  
"You know pal I'll do that." Said Applejack  
"here is Pinkie Pie" I said  
"Hi there friend are you enjoining the party?" asked Pinkie Pie  
"Yes thanks for make this party to me" Said Jet  
"No problem its my job, well really my job its make cupcakes but sometimes i do party's and i help my friends to but i think that isn't a job or it is.." Pinkie Pie kept rambling  
"while Pinkie keep talking i show Jet my last friend that Jet don't Know and she is Twilight Sparkle" I said  
"Nice to meet you" said Twilight  
"She has a big library with all kind of information you need"I said  
"Perfect now I know where I can find good books to read" said Jet

Twilight said "Hey Jet do you have a place to stay?"

Jet said "yes I have a place at Cloudsdale now I'm going to find Rainbow."Jet left to find Rainbow dash.

I looked around and went to Fluttershy and said "Hey Fluttershy were you surprize that Rainbow Dash lost the race?

Fluttershy nodded and said "You did well in the race you're self Jeffery."

"I tried my best Fluttershy" I said

Fluttershy said "Well it's getting late we should go"

I nodded and we went back to Fluttershy's home.

(Jethro's POV)

Well After the Party I went with Trixie to her trailer.( and before you get any thought no it didn't happen)

when we got to the trailer Trixie said I have an idea to get us so money and have fun wail doing it.

"I said "What is your idea Trix?"I was intrigued to this idea.

"It's a magic show." said Trixie happy

If that is the case then I know the prefect show stopper you'er going to kill me. Trix" Said Jethro

Trixie looked at Jethro like he was crazy. Then she slapped Jethro across the face and said "No I won't kill you. You mean too much too much to me."

Jethro said "ha you admit it you do care about me. Also you aren't actually going to kill me you going to run a every available apace also you will chain the box so I can get out threw the main way out. than after that you will open the box and let me do the rest."

Trixie said "ok I trust you "

( the Next day)

(Trixie's POV)

"Me and my assistant Jethro are doing a magic show." Said I

(20 minuets late)

"And for the final act of our show Jethro will get in this box" said I

Jethro got in the box. I the locked the box up with chains. Then I said"now I'm going to run the box threw with 20 blades." I then ran the box threw with all the blades. I removed the chains and opened the box to Find Jethro's body impaled with all 20 blades.

The crowd gasped, I nearly fainted.

then a puff of smoke happened and the body disappeared and Jethro appeared next to me and He kissed my cheek. after a moment I realized what he did and I turned to Jethro and whispered "will take about this later."

I turned back to the crowd and said "Well that is our show"

The Crowd after the finally realized what happened started to clap.

When me and Jethro left and went back stage.

(back stage Jethro's POV)

When we got back stage I said "I know what you are thinking and I'm..."

I never got to finish what I was saying because Trixie hugged me and started to cry as she said "Don't you do that again you really scared me."

I hugged her back and said "I won't do that again"

Trixie looked me with her teary eyes and said "promise."

Nodding I said "Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye"

Trixie giggled as she saw me stick my hoof in my eye.

I then said "let's go see how much money we made."

we went to the tip box and we found that our performance got us a total of 100 bits.

(Jets point of view)


	15. new OC unvaling and Jeffery beat up

this is what happened with Jet.

(Jet POV)

This day as been awesome. I wake up and help Rainbow with the clouds (She really don't want my help but she can't move so many clouds alone, so she let me help her) After that i help Twilight with an investigation about magic source after that I go with Applejack and help her with the collection of the days apples. Then i see Rarity very busy with a costume so i help her letting her use me as a dummy. Then talk to Spike and try to help him about his "problem" with Rarity. Then i ate my lunch and saw a magic show from Trixie and Jethro the last act was a little..."dark" Then I help Pinkie with the cupcakes has a critic (I really like that) At the sun set i go and help Fluttershy with a little problem with animals in the Ever Free forest.

"So what i have to do" I say seeing a big manticore resting in the floor  
"He has a big stick on his foot and i can't help him if he still moving when i touch him, so i need you distract him until i get that stick out of his foot"  
_Say no, Say no, Say no or you are dead_ I thought "Yes, of course, no problem" I say _I'm such an idiot but i can't say no to that beautiful eyes and that cute face. I'm going to die if i keep saying yes to this Pegasus. This beautiful and cute Pegasus _I though

"Exactly how i going to distract him?" I ask

"I don't know do something like talk or play"said Fluttershy

_Perfect she don't know what i have to do, I'm dead_ I thought to my self

I start to jump in front of the manticore but he was most concentrate in Fluttershy that in me

I start to talk to him"Hey, manticore, Hey, hey"  
_How sad I'm being ignored_ I thought then an idea pass trough my head  
_is the most stupid idea i have, but it could work_ I thought  
"HEY, Ugly" The creature react at my words and launch a big "ROAR" He could kill me, but after he even try it. But he got hit by a Pegasus that i can't identified

after that Fluttershy said "I got it out Thanks for the help Jet and White out."

The I looked over at White out and said "Thanks you saved my neck there"

White out nodded then said "welcome"

I thought _I get to help Fluttershy anther day_

I said "Well White out my name is Jet and it is nice to meet you"

White out said "Nice to meet you to Jet."

"Well I'm off" said White out then he left the area.

Fluttershy said "Hey Jet thanks for helping me with the Manticore"

I nodded and said "Welcome how about we go get something to eat at sugercube corner"

Fluttershy nodded and said "ok let's go"

Then we went to sugercube corner and had food.

(the next day)

(Jeffery's POV)

I awoke and went downstairs and made my self breakfast. When I finished it I went to feed the animals because Fluttershy was still asleep.

When I got out side with the feed and opened the bag of feed and poured it out. Then an amalgum of animales came and ate the feed. I then grabbed some parchment and quill and wrote Fluttershy a note that said

_Dear Flutters_hy,

_Going to town be back later._

_Jeffery_

I then went to town and went town to see if their is any thing to do for fun. When walking around he got crashed into by a pegasus. when I looked I saw it was Derpy. I then said "Hey Derpy"

Derpy said "Hello you Jeffery?"

Thinking is said jokingly "No I'm Jonathan Jacob Jingly heimer Smite(ok for those who don't get the joke it shortens to John Jacob Jingleheimer smite) . Just Joke I'm Jeffery"

Derpy Laughed at what I said and then she said "Well I have a letter for you." Derpy pulled out a letter and hoofed it to me. I put it in my saddle bag to read when I got back Fluttershy's cottage.

Then Derpy flew away. I went about my business and wail walking I saw Jethro and went to him and said "Hey Jethro how you doing?"

Jethro said "Oh hey Jeffery I'm fine just I need to get away from Trixie she was trying to get me to looking at houses for us to live in together." Jethro shuttered in fear and continued what he was saying " I had to get some fresh air. But to change the subject I'm telling you something that you don't want to know Fluttershy is cheating on you with Jet."

I laughed and said "Jethro if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny. why would she cheat on me with Jet? What dose he have that I don't."

Jethro said " To the first thing I'm not joking. Second I don't know. Third He is smooth, charming, not a pain in everypony's flank, sane and..."

I cut Jethro off saying "Ok I get it he is better then me." Then it clicked in my mind _he is better then me and fluttershy likes him so much that she is willing to cheat on me to be with him and not hurt my feelings_. I then said "Jethro thanks for telling me that Fluttershy is cheating on me I'll be back if you see guard dragging me away don't worry I'm guilt of what ever I'm being charged or going to a Insane asylum."

I then went looking for Jet to kill him.

(Jet's POV)

I was sleeping on a cloud when I was poked awake by Jeffery. When I saw him I got hoofed in the face. "What was that for?" I asked

Jeffery said "For trying to steal my mare friend from me you arrogant prick."

I said " Wait you love Fluttershy?"

Jeff said " Yes I do" Then blasted me with a magical attack of some sort. That really threw me off he is a pegasus how can he do magic. ok I'll worry about that later.

I than tried to punch him but when my attack was about to hit Jeff disappeared. Then I felt a burning pain in my back I turned to see Jeffery with a Blade on his hoof that looked like it was made of energy. I thought_ oh my Celestia I'm dead unless._ Then I bolted to ponyville were their would be innocent bystanders.

Jeffery took the bait of following me Ponyville and he kept trying to slash me, but I kept dodging and when I dodged one of the slashes it cut Trixies and Jethro's Trailer in half.(oops?) Jethro and Trixie who were conveniently returning from house shopping saw the trailer get cut in half. Needless to say the were both piss. Trixie and Jethro both used there magic to hold Jeffery in place and they chagred at Jeffery but beat them to the punch I hit him as hard as I could in the jaw. He was out like a light.


	16. I'm back

Jail

(canterlot jail Jeffery's point of view)

When I came to I saw that I was in a jail cell. The guard said "Well well well look who deiced to wake up."

I said "How long do I have to stay in here until I'm let out?"

The Guard said "Well you would be in here for 10 week"

all I said in reply was "Ok"

Anther guard ran up to the gourd that was at my cell and said "Um Sir your going to have to let go Jeffery a the one who many ponies saw being attack said That it was his fault for the crime."

The Guard opened the door and lead me out side were Jet was and let me go and I left I promised my self that after Jet got out of jail I would ask him why he did that.

I went back to ponyville I saw Jethro and Trixie. I went to them and said "Hey Jethro and Trixie how is it going?"

Trixie said not bad wail you were out cold and in jail me and Jethro did anther show and got enough money to by a house here in ponyville."

I said "Congrats."

Jethro said " Jeffery, Fluttershy is waiting for you back at her place"

after I heard that I flew to fluttershy's cottage as fast as his wing could carry him.

(at Fluttershy cottage)

when I arrived I saw fluttershy and she was sitting in a chair and said "Jeffery I know what happened with Jet and I know that Jethro misinformed you so I forgive you."

Jeffery said well thanks also Fluttershy I was wondering if I stayed here with you."

Fluttershy thought about it for a moment and then said "use you are already here live until you find a place to live but I now i really don't care if you stay but you still have to pull your weight. understand?"

I nodded then said "I understand and I'm sorry about missing all our dates. Also I love you"

I then yawned and went to bed.

(well this is where things get lets say interesting)

When I awoke rubbed my eyes with my hands(wait what)(ok this part is cliché for the human in equestria fanfics)

I looked around and I saw I was in my room on earth. My first thought was _how in the name of Celestia am I human again? Secound did Jethro come to this world? and third how do I get back to Equestria. fourth do my hair look like my mane from when I was in Equestria?_

I would have kept thinking but I was rudely interrupted by my mom who knocked at the door when she said "Jeffery it is time to go to your club meet for my little pony friends also."

When I came downstairs my Mom looked at me and said "Jeffery what happened to you hair it was once blond and it gave you a chance to score a girlfriend now it is black with red highlights. The chances of you getting a girlfriend are slim to none."

I said "I don't know what happened I woke up with it looking bad ass Mom."

My Mom said ok get in the car.

(after a 20 minuet drive to the location of the club meeting place)

I entered through the double doors and found the club members Chuck, Michael, and Samantha.

Chuck said "Hey Jeffery did you catch the new episodes of MLP:FiM?

I said "No"

Michael said "Well you're lying your hair looks like the new pony who wields one of the new element of harmony."

Me looking thinking _no way did what I did in Equestria really happen well it could have but they would have changed the name of me and Jethro to fit in_ said "Wait there are new elements for harmony? Can I take a guess at what they are?"

Michael said yes and there are 2 so you have to nail both of them."

I said looking confident "The new Elements of Harmony are Madness and order"

Michael said "Correct are you sure you never saw the new episodes."

I said "Positive but I know ever thing about them. for example Order and Trixie are a couple and Madness had fought a pegasus named Jet. Both Madness and Order are pegasus but can use magic due to their elements. Discord came back but was Killed by Madness. Madness also thought that Pinkie Pie was normal when he meet her."

I was going to keep going but the Chuck said "Ok you have to be lying about not seeing the episodes because those thing all happened."

I said "I'm not you wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth."

Samantha said "Try us."

I thought it over then said"You have to Pinkie Promise that you wont laugh send me to the nearest mental institute or anything along those lines."

The members of the club did the pinkie promise.

I was ready to tell what happened. I started to tell my story of my time in Equestria.

Chuck said "That is a load of crap."

Micheal said "I'm going to have to agree with Chuck sorry that is to strange and inconceivable to happen"

Samantha said "Well I think he is telling the truth."

I said "Thank you"

Then Samantha said "If what you are saying is true then there must be a way back Equestria."

I said "Well the way I got their the first time was by a wish but I don't know if that will cut it this time."

Then the creepy sounds that are of the TARDIS getting into reality came and I saw Doctor Hooves walk out of the TARDIS

The Doctor said "Jeffery You need to come back to Equestria and I can help you go back and go into the form that you were in before you just need to focus you Power of the Element of madness to make it now clear your mind I said Clear it!"

I did as the Doctor said and cleared my mind and I found a dimensional portal in my mind. It had a bring to this reality button and I pushed it and the portal came. I jumped through but unknowingly Samantha followed me through the Portal. I black put again.(you know that is really becoming a habit for Jeffery)

When I came to I realized I was back in my bed at me and Fluttershy's house.

I looked to see if I had hooves and I felt grateful that I did have hooves.

I went down stairs and found saw fluttershy and I ran up and Hugged her and didn't to let go.

Fluttershy said "What happened when you fell asleep?"

I said "Can I have a cup of tea while I tell what happened?"

Fluttershy said "sure, but you will have to let me go first."

I let go of fluttershy and she went to make tea I sat on the love seat and waited for the tea.

(10 minutes later.)

Fluttershy came back with the tea sat down with two cups

I said "Ok now I will tell what happened."

after I told what happened Fluttershy said "That explains why when you came downstairs you hugged me like you hadn't seen me in for ever."

I then said "Fluttershy I love you"

Fluttershy said "I love you too Jeffery"

I said "Want to go get something to eat over at sugercube corner?"

Fluttershy said "sure"


	17. The Gala

Ok everyone who saw the grand Galloping Gala episode don't jump down my throat about things not being correct to the episode I'm too lazy to rewatch it and also I'm putting my own spin on the gala for this story. also as always I don't own My little pony

The grand Galauping gala

(next day after Jeffery and fluttershy's date)

(Fluttershy's point of view)

I awoke to the sound of Jeffery softly snoring.

I decided to let Jeffery sleep so after feeding the animals I went to ponyville. when I got their I saw Twilight and she looked like she was looking for somepony. So I went to her and said "Hi Twilight

Twilight said "Hi Fluttershy here is something for you" Twilight gave me a letter and then she said Don't open it until you get back to your house and you have a month. What I said you will understand once you open the later."

I said "ok" and I went home and opened the letter and I saw a Ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala and a note that said "It is a costume party"

I then Understood what Twilight meant by in a month.

I thought then _aw Jeffery can't come._ I then remembered that Jeffery isn't a party pony._  
_

(A month passes uneventfulness exspet for a week after when Jet got out of jail and Jeffery and him became best buds)

(the night of the gala)

(Still Fluttershy's PoV)

Me and my friends arrived at the gala our costumes were: me as a white Bunny, Twilight as well I didn't really know what she was, Pinkie was I think gum or maybe something else, Applejack went as The Phantom(from phantom of the opera), Rainbow dash went as Daring do, Rarity went with a fancy dress and mask on, and spike went as himself. When I looked I saw a Pony but I couldn't tell if he was a pegasus or earth pony. Because he was armor (it looked like the Armor of the Crusader from elder scrolls oblivion) and the pony's Cutie mark was a sword and shield. I went up to him a said really shyly "Hi"

The pony In the armor said with a thick italian ascent " Hello miss"

I gave a small epp out of terror then after regaining my composure I said "Well I was wondering and if I'm not being to strait forward who are you under that armor?"

The pony said "I can't tell you that because it would take away the magic from the mystery"(that was a corny line)

Then the music changed from the boring dull music to the fancy dancing music(don't ask just call it odd timeing)

The Mysterious pony said "Well miss may I have this dance if it is ok with you?"

I studered out "Y.y.y .yes you may have this dance" Then the two of use started to dance.

( 2 hours later)

At the end of the last song that was playing Me and the Mysterious Pony kissed!(Fluttershy is in trouble now)

right after me and the pony kissed I was being dragged by Twilight aside and she said "Fluttershy what are you thinking? Your dating Jeffery and their you go cheating on him with a pony that you don't even know"

I said "Well I was thinking it was a good Idea at the moment so I went with it."

Twilight then said Fluttershy Jeffery is really rubbing off on you and these actions are proof of it."

Then we all heard an announcement from Princess Celestia. and she said "Ok every pony it is time to reveal who we really are and we then vote on who was the biggest shocker gets a Ticket to go to the gala next year ok every Pony line up.

ok after several hundred costume revealing it was just the Pony I kissed me and my friends but the pony I kissed was last in line I revealed myself and so did my friends. we don't know who well we did but we all thought it wasn't good.

Then the pony That I kissed got on stage and he said "Well Believe it or not I'm" Then the armor diapered and we all gasped at who it was. It was Jeffery!?

Jeffery said In his normal unaccented voice "Me Jeffery"

Celestia Even gasped then said "Jeffery your the Crusader?"

Jeffery said "Yes I am The Crusader is it really all that hard to believe?"

Then every pony in the Gala said in unison "Yes"

"Ok" said Jeffery then Jeffery's Armor reappeared on him and he walked off stage and then waited for the results with us.

Princess Celestia Opened the letter that had the results in it and she said " the winner of who gets the ticket a ticket to the Gala next year is Jeffery your ticket will be sent to you next year before the Gala." after that everypony was leaving. I walked up to Jeffery and said "Jeffery why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Jeffery said "I didn't because I wanted it to be a surprize"

I nodded and we left.

(next day)

(time noon)

(POV Jet)

I was flying around being board. Then I thought maybe Jeffery is in a mood for a race.

I flew to Fluttershy's cottage and I landed and knocked on the door. I then waited for the door to open when it opened I saw Jeffrey and he said "Hey Jet"

I said "Hey Jeffery you up for a race?"

Jeffery said "Ok from where to where?"

"From here to My house and back ok?" I said

Jeffery said "ok ready go" Then Jeffery bolted off then I flowed


	18. Here I come to save the day

(Queen Chrysalis POV)

I'm almost done with the project we managed to get the hair of the mane six and Jeffery, and Jethro and we grabbed Trixie on accident but it will be good to have more clones for this to work. I thought a I put the Changelings with one of each have the essence of one of the ponies I have hair of. I then used my magic to bind the hair into the Changelings. After I did that the Changeling started to change into said pony. When the change finished I saw that they were the same as the real ones including the annoying goodness of them. So as My mom once said " If you want something turned evil then turn it evil your self." I then cast and make into evil spell.(what I'm lazy)

Then The one who is the evil twin of Jeffery said "Ok what the Buck do you want with us?"

I thought after hearing this _Wow evil Jeffery sure have a bad __attitude can't fix it now._ I then said "Well mister I need you and you friends to go kill your good selves can you do that?"

Then Evil Jeffery said We can do that but your annoying us so we will kill you first."

The group nodded and then before I could react Evil Jeffery then lunged at me with a madness blade and I died.(didn't see that the evil clone killing their maker did ya?)

(evil Jeffery Point of View)

I was assigned to getting Fluttershy pony napped because it seems that the good me is in love with her. I waited for the good me to leave and I waited a bit after that to Then enter Fluttershy's house I sunk up behind her and hit her upside the head with a club of madness. then took her unconscious body out into every free forest were the evil Fluttershy can get my good twin and knock him out. when I got to the meeting point every pony was their with their unconscious good self and we went to the base of Queen Chrysalis now turned ours.

(Jet POV)

(Morning)

I wake up and decide to see Fluttershy (I just can't stop seeing her) But she is just a friend nothing more (Sadly) however are other mare's in the world i can find another mare. Actually I have in my mind some pony's but I have to think it very well threw before I go doing something.  
When I arrive to Fluttershy's I instantaneously nodded that something was wrong. Normally at this time of the day she is feeding the animals.  
How i know that, you better don't ask. I decide to enter the home in one way or another so i decide to enter at the force. I destroy the door and then enter the house and then i notice that all the house was destroyed. The food was on the floor some chairs were broken the table was to and i see some blood (at least that is what I think it is) I search all the place but i can't find anything. I left the house and fly the fast i can to Jethro's new house but when i arrive i see the same scene that i see in Fluttershy's place.

"Damn it" I said while I run to Twilight's library and i see some book's on the floor and some book's destructed

"Ahg." I said

I searched for AppleJack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie but they just disappear off the face of Equestria.

after some hours i decide that something big has just happen. I decide to pursue the disappear heroes and Trixie so i decide to go to Fluttershy's place and investigate.

(Mystery pony POV)  
-"I can't let him save the elements of harmony and Trixie, if he do that i loss all my chance to destroy the princess and her kingdom. This thing could be easier if everypony became evil... That its i think i have and idea on how" Say's the mystery voice

(Back with Jet)

I start to look in all the place of the house of Fluttershy until i see some footprints on the grass i follow them to the Ever free forest. I follow the prints until i reach to a very particular castle.

_I really hate that queen._ I thought  
After thought that i start to think how i can reach to the girls.

"All right i can't enter to the castle just like that, its stupid, maybe if i enter flying, no, no they going to see me, at least i scale the walls of the castle, that it's the better option, at least that i think"

I proceed to climb the walls of the castle and enter in this, after i enter in the castle and move in alternatives routes evading the guards with skills that a ninja will be jealous.

After some minutes i finally arrive to the jail and after some seconds i see the cell where my friends are.

"Guys Iiiiii"- I say and i start to run, but before i can reach the cell a rope grab my throat and almost strangulate me.

"Well look what we have here" says Fluttershy?

I turn my head and i see evil copies of my friends

"It's that idiot of Jet" says the evil Rainbow

"Its a honor to have the fastest pegasus in Equestria just in front of us" says evil Jeffrey

"Its going to be an honor kill you" says evil Rainbow

I try to run but i just can't i think that i going to die but i see that the jail floor was unstable

_All right all i have to do is doge the attack and in a second i'm free_ I thought

The evil Twilight launch a magic attack and i just dodge it the the floor broke and in the confusion the evil Fluttershy let go the rope and then i get hit by a mystery energy, then i blacked out.


	19. the after math and torcher begins

My dark side

(Jet POV)

-Wake up, wake up jet.  
I hear a mystery voice that sounds like if a pony is whispering in my ear

I open my eyes and i see that i am in a sub terrain cave whit pipes of iron and water conducts

-This must be an abandoned part of the castle- I say

-Actually they aren't abandoned- i hear a mystery voice

-Hello? Is anypony here?

-Nop, just you and me, now if you want to go out of this place alive do everything i say,ok?

-Ok

The voice guide me trough the cave and force me to go to the deepest of the cave.

-All right, now where i should go?

-Fly to that hole

After fly to the hole i decide to make some questions to this mystery identity.

-So, what are you?

-I am your biggest dreams your most wanted wishes i am you.

-You are like i dunno my dark side?

-Yes and no

-I am what you really want and i going to help you to reach that dreams in one way o another.

-Yes?

-Yes

-How i can trust you?

"I'm helping you to escape from this caves, no?" Said Dark Jet

"Well, yes" I said

-Then shut up and keep walking where almost there.

-Where? I ask

-In the forest

After say that i see that i was now in the Ever free forest and i just walk out from a little cave.

"Good now, where i must go?" i ask

"To the castle but we must take a different strategy that the one you take the last time." says Evil Jet

"That is obvious." I said

After some time of talking and walking i reach the castle and then i start to climb the wall of the castle again, but when i was just about to reach the top, a guard see me and try to kill me, and him could kill if wasn't for the fact that a pegasus kick him out of the castle and help me to reach the top of the wall.

"Pure luck"says my evil side

"Now you owe me two- the pegasus say's

"White out?" I ask

"Perfect now we going to have to travel whit this idiot"says my evil side

Yes, the same white out that save you from the manticore, you should be more careful don't you think?

"Yeah and you should shut up" says my evil side

"Yes i must be more careful" i said noticing that only i can hear the dark Jet

"We must leave this castle Jet" says white out

"I told you he is an idiot" says Dark Jet

"Why?" I ask

"Because we can't fight all that guards plus the 9 evil clones." Said White out

"We can, you in the other way..."says Dark Jet

"But if we keep loosing time our friends could die" I say

"Yes but its a suicide go there without an army" white says

"No, its suicide go there whit you" says Dark Jet

"All right you go to Canterlot and tell to Celestia what happen and i save the day without losing time" I say

"Good put him on his place" says Dark Jet

"But, we need an army if we want save our friends" says white out

"No. you need an army because you can't fight without it" i said

"If you want dead fine i going to take the safe plan while you take the suicide one"says white

"FINE" I say

"FINE" White out says

After that white fly to Canterlot while i enter in the castle. When i enter the castle i decide to go to the cells but my evil side have another plans...

"You do it well putting white out, out of the situation, but he has a point you can't just enter in the cells just like that, if you want save them you first must destroy the clones" says Dark Jet

(Fluttershy POV)

(after Jets appearance)

I looked around trying to keep clam when I did thought I was that the evil Jethro was standing guard with Evil me so trying to escape is going to not be an opposition.

I looked to my friends Jeffery was not in this cell he was in the next cell over because they didn't want anypony with Jeffery for some reason. That we weren't told but I thought it was because he could think of a good way to get out. Then thought wait Jet could try to save us but what if The evil us are going to kill him that would hinder our way saving and the lose of a good friend.

"Fluttershy you ok?" I heard this and jumped I then turned to see that it was twilight.

I then said "Ya I'm fine just hoping we don't die. I wounder why they didn't kill us already."

Twilight said "Me too but I have a hunch I think they are keeping us here to slowly torture us into doing what ever they want."

I gasped at that then I heard a pony going to Jeffery's cell. I then heard a whip hitting flesh sound.

Jeffery then said "Wait did you just whip me because I didn't feel a thing."

anther whip hitting flesh sound happened and Jeffery said very mockingly "What was that a mosquito bite um can you get the head torturer and tell them that there grand mother is trying to torture me."

then the torcher left his cell and went out of the prisoner.

I thought _Jeffery you really know how to antagonize the hay out of ponies._

I yawned and went to sleep on the cold hard floor.

When I was awake I saw anther torturer with instead of a whip was a spiked whip and the torcher enter Jeffery cell and started to whip him again. after about 5 minuets of just the sound of whip hitting flesh.

Jeffery said "Um gramps was that supposed to hurt or are you getting me ready for the real torcher with a back massage. Wait I have an idea put me on the rack and try and pull my stiff back into alignment. no well get the head torturer to torcher me ok be gone with you."

Then I saw evil Jeffery walking Jeffery's cell and I heard evil Jeffery say "Ok Jeffery you wanted to be torchered by the head torturer ok well here i go."

after a few moments of silence was A screen of pure agony from Jeffery. Jeffery said laughing "Well that was delightful that is the first pain I have had all day you really need to work on your torcher tho that was pitiful why not tie me to a chair and make me listen to _It's a small world_ for 24 hours strait?'

I thought _Ok Jeffery I know your the element of madness but this Bucking ridiculous._

Evil Jeffery said "Well I know one thing that can give you pain that you can't brush off bring her in."

My friends were all but immobilized by what the two Jeffery were saying.

Then the two guard that were in front of our cell grabbed me and dragged me to Jeffery cell

then I saw that my Jeffery's chest had been branded with a icon that looked like a dragon(for the pic go to Google images just type in light and darkness dragon)

Evil Jeffery said "now Fluttershy I'm not going to lie this will hurt a lot. Guards restrain her"

I was then tied to the wall opposite of Jeffery. I had my face to the wall because that has how i was restrained.


	20. Fin for the first part in the story

Torture (continued)

They start to punish me with a whip. (Actually was a rope but is the same pain) I always think i was the weaker of all the "team" so i try contain my pain. I bite my tongue and close my lips to contain the scream, just a few moments later i hear a scream and i was surprise that the scream didn't come from me. It comes from Jeffrey, apparently he suffered more from that more then me.

"Please let her go!"I hear Jeffrey scream

Evil Jeffery said "No" then just antagonize Jeffery more hit me some more. I was quickly approaching the point of screaming from the pain. the right before I was about to scream.

Jeffery said "I'll do anything for you to stop hurting Fluttershy."

Their was a silence then evil Jeffery said "ok guards get Fluttershy to the infirmary to be patched up"

Evil Twilight and Evil me entered the cell and untied me and lead me out of the cell and down the hall. Into a room that smelled of anesthetics. And the evil me said in the same tone I use on the animals when there hurt or sick. "sit on the bed so I can patch you up. The we will talk. Understand Fluttershy"

I nodded.

(10 minuest later)

I was bandaged up and then Evil me said "Ok now lets go back to your friends" Then I got escorted back to the cell with my friends they were asleep. I looked to Jeffery's cell and saw that it was empty. I then said " Were I Jeffery? What did you evil leader do to him?"

(now with Jeffery and his evil self)

(Good Jeffery POV)

Me and my evil self were walking down stairs and entered a room that kind of looked like the room were qigong gin and Darth mall had their light saber duel. I was led to a pod that looked like something that could easily hold a pony in it.

Evil me said "Get in the pod."

turn to face him and said with a cocky smile " No I won't becuse I don't know if you will be of you'er word to release my friends if I enter this pod"

Evil me said "What keeps me from kill them and you right now?"

I said "Because I'm the only pony to be able to drag me and my friends out from the underworld just to kick you and the rest of evil clones and that little annoying squeak dog thing teeth in." then I said this really smugly "Plus I'm really good looking"

Evil me used his powers to blast me but I lifted the cuffs that held me captive so that they got hit instead of me. Then I made a blade of madness that was blue. Evil me did the same but it was red. Me and evil me started to battle.

(battle being)

we both ran at each other and our blades locked and when we jumped back I was near he edge of fighting arena. Evil me jump and slashed my wings so they were unusable. I screamed in pain. The scream echoed all the way back to the holding cells. Evil me flew over me and then used a a Force push to knock me into the pit. as I fell I yelled " Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h I"m Fallinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nngggggggggg..."

(good Jeffery dead)

Fin


	21. Part 2 to this story

(Jet POV)

(ten minutes before Jeffery's dead)

i was walking in the castle avoiding the guards. The Dark Jet send me trough many alternatives routes. I was about to reach the jail until my dark side speak.

"Wait! Something big is happening just under us."

"I can't see trough the floor." I said

"Then i will help you." dark Jet said

After that, i fell a pain in my eyes and a few moments later i can see trough the floor.

"Amazing" i say

Then i see how the two Jeffery's fight and how the evil Jeffery push the good one in an abyss.

"Perfect this is good!" Dark Jet says

"What!? How that could be good, one of my friends just die and you are happy about that" i said containing the tears of my eyes.

"With Jeffrey out of the game. Fluttershy is all your's." said Dark Jet

"Well...you are right. Whit him out of the game finally i can have what i want." I said

"See i told you that i going to make your's dreams came true." Dark Jet

"No, the one that kill Jeffery was his dark clone." I said

Then my dark side fall on silence.

"Well why we don't..." I said

"Watch out" says my evil side interrupting me.

Then in the last second i evade a magic ray.

_Twilight_I thought but then i see that the one that attack me wasn't Twilight, actually was Trixie, well evil Trixie.

"Look what do we have here, do you really think you can defeat the powerful Trixie?" she said

"You know i hate when a pony is egocentric" I said

"Look who is talking" says dark Jet

"Are you helping me or what?" i asked my dark side

"Ok, enough of this stupid things lets finish this" says the evil Trixie while she make a strange spell that make she more strong.

I try launching a punch but she trow a magic ray that launch me to the wall.

"Since when that girl is so strong?" I said

"She is smart, she make a spell that triplicate his powers." said Dark Jet

I try another attack but she evade the kick and shot another ray that almost kill me.

"You know that to defeat her you must. I don't know. Attack from behind!" Screamed my dark side

"All right, all right I'll do that." I said

I move the fastest i could to get behind her then i attack her with the strongest kick i could launch. She scream of the pain and then laugh.

"You need do more to defeat The Great and Powerful Trixie." said evil Trixie

"Yes. I know" I said

"I think i have an idea" said dark Jet

"What" I said

"Look there is a window." Dark Jet

"And what do you want me to do with that" I said

"The same thing that do what the evil Jeffrey to Jeffery." Said Dark Jet

I smile and start to attack Trixie. I connect some hit's and she too. But at the end i can't get her close to the window.

"I have to do everything here!" screams my dark side"Put yourself in front of the window and provoke her to hit you whit her hoof. Be live me the weakens point of a pony is his ego."

"Okay." I said

I walk toward the window and talk to her.

"All right. You are powerful, but you can't defeat me whiteout using magic" i said provoking her.

"If i want i can defeat you with my own hoofs" says Trixie launching her attack.

"Wait Jet, wait, wait, now fly!" says Dark Jet

I obey my dark side and i start my fly.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o" i hear Trixie scream before crashing the window and falling from the tower. Evil Trixie is dead.

"Jet 1 evils clones 0" i say with satisfaction

(White out POV)

I was finally got to canterlot and I then rushed to Princess Celestia's palace. I landed at the gates were the guards were there and they said "Halt nopony can enter with..."

"out an appointment to see Princess Celestia. I know" I said cutting off the guard mid sentence then I said Well this is important. The elements of harmony have been ponynapped."

The Guard said in a more serous tone(ok more so then usually) "ok come in. So you can tell us what happened."

( in side of the place were the guards get problems from ponies. That could be hired to help won't suffice.)

when the guard I was following got in their was a second one their sleeping in a chair.

The Guard 1 said "you dude wake up"

Guard 2 awoke with a start and fell out of his chair.

Me and Guard 1 started to laugh a bit.

Guard one said "ok tell us how you know they were captured by Queen Chrysalis."

"well I was out flying when I saw a friend of mine named Jet walking into everfree forest. Knowing how dangerous it is in the forest I followed him to the castle of Queen Chrysalis and I saw that Jet climbed to the top of the wall were a changeling guard saw him and I had to knock him out and to cut a long argument short I had found out the Elements of harmony were ponynapped by Queen Chrysalis but she was killed by Evil clones of The Elements. I then came here to get help but Jet stayed to try to save them him self." I said

the 2 guards looked at each other than the first guard said "Ok let me get this straight you followed a friend into everfree forest and came across Queen Chrysalis castle and saved your friend from being killed by a guard and found out from him that the elements of harmony are held captive there and Queen Chrysalis is dead and there are evil clones of The elements of harmony holding them captive."

I said "Thank Celestia you understand."

Then the two guards broke out into a laughing fit and guard 2 said "hey man is this not the best laugh you had ever."

Guard 1 said "Yes it is"

after ten minuets passed of laughing I got fed up with the guard so I left the two to laugh them selves to death. Realizing it was pointless to try and get help from the royal guards. I decided to go back and help Jet with his suicide plan maybe it will have better chances of success if I help him out.

(Evil Jeffery)

I went to the prison cells to tell the captives that I killed Jeffery.

when I got their I saw all the were awake. I said in a friendly tone "Hello"

Then all the ponies looked at me then Jethro said "What did you do to Jeffery?"

I said "I Killed him pushed him into a bloody abyss."

Well Jethro needless to say saw **PISS OFF** if looks could kill then I would have been dead. Jethro then roared "Ok that's it" and to my astonishment me managed to use his magic to bring some armor here and it went on to him and a sword and shield that matched the armor appeared.(the armor looked like skull Knight from Yugioh just telling what the armor looked like.) Then he slashed the door open Jethro walked out I then thought _oh crud_ then I used my powers to switch with Evil Applejack just to save my own hide.

(Jethro's POV)

after I got out I saw that instead of evil Jeffery I saw evil Applejack I went to slash at her but I Got punched back to the cell door(which fixes it self by the way)

I got up to fight again and for my troubles I got a buck to the face. not wanting to give up I tried to get up this time I black the buck to the face with my shield. I then proceeded to try and slash evil Applejack. Applejack kept dogging and when she dodged I followed we got pretty far from were the battle started infact we got to near a guard barracks. about 90% of all the guards are their and got out to attack me I blocked, countered and killed a in sane amount of chainglings before I was knocked out.

When I came to I was in a cell by my self. I then said "hello? any pony their?"

all I got was an echo. I then thought _I'm alone. I hope Trixie is ok. If they hurt her I'll go a wall again. Because she is the last thing I have left that is even close to a family._

I then I heard the door open and I looked to see...


	22. Orders torture

Every one knows the drill I don't own anything that is trade marked or copyrighted

(Jet POV)

After some minutes of walking i reach to huge a garden with a big circle of rocks in the center.

"Watch out!" says Dark Jet

Again i was taken by a surprise attack. I grab the hoofs of the pony that launch the attack, after moment of struggle i kick my attacker and launch it to the ground a few steps away of me.

"Well i have to thank you for killing Trixie. She was a big fool. But now i must kill you i think you understand. Nothing personal" says evil Applejack.

"No problem. If you need another evil clone dead just call me" i said sarcastically

"Look out!" says evil Jet again.

Then i receive a strong kick in my back and i fall in the ground in front of Applejack i turn my head and i see evil Fluttershy smiling.

"Ow. Did i hurt. Sorry, i going to make my hits more strongest so i could kill and not hurt you, ok?" says evil Fluttershy

"All right. I have to admit, i don't expect this" i say

"You never expect anything-"says my dark side

"Hey" i said to evil Jet

"Lets finish this sugar cube" says evil Applejack

"Ok" says evil Fluttershy

The two attack me at the same time

"Attack the pony with the weakest defense" says Dark Jet

"Sure" i said

I attack Fluttershy with all i got, but, every time i hit her i fell like if i was punching Fluttershy. I mean the good one. Even when she was attacking she have the same unsure and beautiful look.

_Damn. I can't fight with her. I fell that I'm hitting the one i love_i thought

I can't won this battle when i attack Fluttershy Applejack attack me and when i attack Applejack Flutthershy hit me.

After minutes of fight i started to lose my strength.

"I I can't win this battle" i say

"Yes, you can. Grab a rock in the floor and kill them" says Dark Jet

I wait until the evil Applejack was close then i tackle her and immobilize her. Then i grab a big rock and use it to kill evil Applejack.

"Wait. wait, wait. You don't need kill me please don't..."

She didn't finish the phrase. I kill her before she can finish it.

"Noooooo. You will pay for that" says evil Fluttershy

I was too weak to keep up the fight. The both girls inflicted on me major injures and i drain my last energy killing Applejack. I just wait for the last hit while Fluttershy gets closer and closer at every second.

I thought _boy I need a miracle right or I'm done for._ Then I saw White Out come right out of the blue and ram Evil Fluttershy out of the way and right into a wall. Where right above them was a big gargoyle and from the force of the impact the thing got dislodged and it fall down to were fluttershy and White Out were at.

I said "Look out White Out"

White out must have heard me because he looked up and barely got out of the way of the stone gargoyle. Evil Fluttershy on the other hoof wasn't so lucky she got squished by the gargoyle. I went to White Out and said "Thanks you saved my flank their."

White out said "Welcome and now I have saved your flank 3 times"

I said " Why are you back wait let me guess your here to apologize and help me save our friends."

White Out said "Yes and no. Yes I am here to help no I'm not apologizing. Also the guards didn't believe me that our friends were captured."

Dark Jet said "Called it"

I said "Ok well if your going to come and help then you have to keep up and be quiet."

White out nodded. Then we started got back to searching the castle for out friends. Needless to say my dark half was less than pleased that White Out was helping us. But my dark half was helping us keep clear of guard patrols.

(back to Jethro's POV)

It was Evil Me(Insert scared face here) I said as brave as i could muster under the circumstances "What do you want?"

Evil Me said "I'm here to torture you but you're as stubborn as you're bother.(Jethro and Jeffery were technically brothers because they'er related by blood so from this point on I'll have Jethro refer to Jeffery as his brother) So I'll break you in a more painful way look." Evil me pointed to the wall behind me. I looked and saw that the wall was doing a pretty bad ass moving sequence. When it stopped the first thing I noticed was there were two separate fish tank like things. One filled with red belly piranhas the other filled with Goliath Tiger fish.(if you have seen river monsters Demon fish episode then you know the deadliness of this fish).

I said "So their fish"

Evil Me said "Oops sorry lower the food." I looked again and I saw Trixie hanging from a thick cable and I gasped.

Evil Me said "OK now you get to choose how she is hurt ether by Tiger fish or Piranha."

Trixie looked at me said with obvious desperation in her voice "Jethro don't choose ether please if you really love me then you won't choose ether ugly fish."

I asked Evil ME "What if I don't choose one of the fish?"

Evil Me said "Then I will well lets say that I'll call in the peace maker to make peace with you."

I knew what he meant by that and I said as a retaliation "Well then your going to have to put up one heck of a or you will die."

Evil me said "uh can't touch me"

I asked "Why not?"

Evil me said with a smirk "Because I have Trixie captive still one move to harm me and she'll be eaten by the Goliath Tigerfishs." Right after he said that I realized he had I could harm him with out killing Trixie. I thought there has to be a way out of this. Than an idea came to me. I said "You'er right you do hold the Grate and Powerful Trixie captive. That very thing will blind you to the storms very presence."

Evil Me said "What?" then a blot of lightning crashed near his head.

Evil Me over to Trixie who's horn was glowing as she concentrated on her spell to keep it running. I don't know what evil me was thinking but he sure looked confused. I me wanting to look at m evil self's face later I used a ton of my strength to freeze Evil Me in place for a good time. after I did that I was pretty drained of power I then went to were Trixie was hanging and I flew up to he and used what magic I had saved up of the time being to freeze the cable that held Trixie up above the pit with the Goliath Tiger fish. After the cable froze solid it shattered and Trixie started to fall down to the tank with the Goliath Tiger fish in it. Trixie said as she fell "Jethro you idiot." Me realizing that I forgot to move her out from above the fish tank I quickly dived for her and caught he on my back. I then landed to let Trixie off me. After she got off me and got the cable off herself she ran to me and hugged me tight. I hugged her back. I said Trixie we should go and try to save our friends. Then we will go home ok?"

Trixie nodded and I first grabbed the key off of Evil Me and tied him up with the cable and used some of the Heavy bed made of rock to weighing down Evil me so when the ice thaws evil me will drown and be eaten by Tiger fish. Then we left.( Ok here is the score for The evil Clones and The Elements of harmony and Trixie. Evil clones 1 Good Guys 4)

(Jet POV)

I was angry with white out him almost reveal our position to the enemy the last five times. The others two times the guards see us so we have to take them out before they alert the others.

"This guy going to make us get killed, please send him to a suicide mission or identically push him into an abyss Like Evil Jeffery did to his good self. At lest just send him to a place where he can't put in danger our mission" says Dark Jet

"I can't we need him, he save my life three times" I say

"And almost ended it like seventh time now" said Dark Jet

"I know, i know he sucks in the stealth part but, he is good saving my ass" I said

"He almost killed you the double of times he save your life, accept it, we don't need him on the team." Said Dark me

"I think he..." I can't finish my phrase because i hear a scream coming from a tower.

"Did you hear that?" ask white out whit a worry tone in his voice.

"If you really appreciate a good lie, say no." Said Dark Jet

"We don't have time for this white. We need find our friends." I said

"What about if they are our friends" says White Out pointing the tower where came the screams.

"They aren't our friends, our friends must be waiting us in the jails!" I said trying to convince White Out to follow me.

"Go ahead and put that fool on his place" says Dark Jet

"Well, friends or not they need help and is our labor help them." said White out

"Ok, go ahead and save unimportant ponys while i save our friends" i say

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Finally we can get some real work done" says Dark Jet

After that white out go to the tower while Jet keep walking in the gardens looking the jail.

"He is so stupid, he could get hurt in the way to the tower." I said

After I say that i look at the tower and then to the garden.

"Agh, i hate it." I said

Then i fly the fast i can to the tower.

"No, no ,no, no, so close to get that fool away of us!"says Dark Jet

"Follow white out. Maybe a big mistake. But i can't let that guy go alone, maybe is good fighting, but he sucks in stealth mode, he can die. And i can't let him die" I tough

"Is this really necessary?" asks Dark Jet

"Yes, and much." I said

"Maybe white out is a fool but isn't an idiot, he can defend himself. Let him go." says Dark Jet

"No, he needs my help." I say to my dark half

"Ok, go ahead and loose our invaluable time. I can't imagine what kind of horrible things could be doing the Evil clones to Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack... " Says Dark Jet

"Nothing about you say going to make me abandon my friend." I said

"Fluttershy." says my dark half

I though for a moment what Dark Jet says.

"Ahhh, you forgot that right. The poor Fluttershy must be suffering, crying begin for mercy and a hero, don't you think?" Said Dark Jet

"Fluttershy" I tough.

"Agh, white out can defend himself, He is an idiot, let's go and do what we came to do here in first place. Save Fluttershy." I said to Dark Jet

"That's the smart warrior i know" says Dark Jet _And the most stupid of all_ Dark Jet though

(Jethro's POV)

Me and Trixie had just dispatched the team of guards and evaded a near death trap of a hyper sonic guillotine drop. But the trap scared me and Trixie to scream like little mares(ok to be reasonable Trixie being a mare has the right to do that Jethro not so much). Me and Trixie sort of knew where we were. we are some were between we are and were we want to go. so to sum it up were lost beyond all hope.

after about 5 minuets of more wandering I said "Ok I give up were lost beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Trixie said "Jethro don't give up let's go a little farther than we can give up."

I nodded and we kept walking but when we got to a fork in the corridor I saw that we were surrounded on all sides.

all the guards started to charge at us I tried to fight but my magic is empty I had to use my hooves. needless to say I was over powered easily. Trixie was fairing far better than me. She is taking down quite a few changelings. I slowly faded into unconsciousness.

When I returned to the land of the awake. I saw all the guards were beat and Trixie and White out were standing their exhausted. I the said hey evrypony ok?

Trixie and White out looked to me and nodded.

White out said "Come on we need to go help Jet he is going to were the prison cells are but we have to make sure we don't see Evil you, Jeffery, Pinkie, Twilight, and Rainbow dash."

I said "Um we don't have to worry about evil me he is right now sleeping with the fishes."

White out said "ok the we still have to worry about the rest of the evil clones."

Me and Trixie nodded then I said "Well if we run into any trouble I can't help my magic is right now recharging it will take about an hour to 3 tops"

White out nodded and we hurried back to find Jet.

(Jet POV)

I was walking trough the garden when i reach to the entry of the jails, or better say the rest of it.

"Damn it, i forgot that whit the battle i almost destroyed the place, there must be anther way to..." I neaver got to finish my thought

"Again. Watch out!" says Dark Jet

This time i can't evade the attack so me and my mysterious attacker crash in the floor. Then she grab me and launch me whit all her strength to the top of the tower.

"Aggghhh, that hurts, there is only one person i know that could be so fast" I said while getting up.

"You think you are fast" says evil Rainbow flying in front of me "I'm the most fast pegasus in the world, and today i gonna prove it."

"Yeah, let's see if that's true." I said


	23. saved at last

launch a punch. But, as i expect, she dodge it whiteout problem. She launch me some punch but i evade them to. In a moment she try launching a kick but i grab his hoof and launch her to the floor whit all my strength. I think i scare her, because after that she just fly from to tower and she only do it when i reach the tower where she was.  
"She is too fast for you, do something to catch her" says Dark Jet  
"Like what?" i ask  
"Like, make a Sonic Rainboom." Says Dark Jet  
"Of course, because that is easy." I said  
-Don't worry. I going to give you the power to do it. Says Dark Jet  
Then i fell a strange energy in my body that make me more faster that i ever though a pegasus could. I fell adrenaline in my body and a strange source of energy in my heart.  
"Yes. It's time to kill her"I say  
"What did I say" I ask to myself thinking in every word i just said.  
After some minutes of follow her whiteout touching the ground and gaining speed i make a Sonic Rainboom and i reach and crash whit Rainbow falling from the tower using her like a pillow.

(ok we will get back to them soon)  
(now Were back with Jethro, Trixie, and White Out.)(Jethro's PoV)  
I was taking point to make use that my friends had some time to run if we got ambushed. Well where we are now is almost to the prison cells. we got to the stairs that lead to the prison cells. When we got to the top of the stairs we were meet with a big hole in the ground.  
I said "You think you can teleport across the hole in the floor."

Trixie said "Yes I can" Trixie then teleported to the other side of the hole. Me and White out flew to the other side.  
When we got their Trixie and White out were facing me and they were shacking like a leaf.  
I said "What is it? Wait don't tell me their is something big and ugly behind me isn't their."  
They nodded so I looked behind me to see a monster

I then a memory of Jeffery hit me hard I knew what that was. I then said "Guardian of Insanity move."  
I them pushed my friends out of the way of the anchor that was coming at them.  
I said "Trixie you and White Out go say our friends and teleport out of here I'll handle the Guardian"

(you can play some music to this fight if you want)

I used my powers to life the Guardian into the hole and I followed it down so we would do battle some where safe(er)

I called my skull armor on and then I made a sword appear and I ran at the Guardian but he swag his anchor at me I lift my shield to block it then I slashed one of the legs and it came clear off. But the Guardian was unfazed and I picked up it's anchor and swung again at me this time I used my magic that I had left I made the magic to swing the anchor into it back were it's weak point of a third eye was and it killed it instantly and a lot of acid started to come at me I flew up as fast as I could up and out of the cave. When I got out I saw every pony was gone but their was nopony I thought well It's time to go. I flew out of the castle as fast as I can.

(Jet POV)

When we crash at the floor i blacked out. And if wasn't for the fact that my dark side wake me up i could easily lay there unconscious for hours.

"Wow, amazing i'm still in one piece" I say almost thinking that this was a dream

"I was able to make your bones indestructible for some seconds" says Dark Jet

"Perfect, but. How do you do that? I ask

"Not important. Fast we need to reach the jails." Said Dark Jet

Before i continue my way to the Jails i see the dead body of Evil Rainbow, the fear look in his eyes was very comforting. I don't know why, but she's dead makes me very happy.

_Why i'm felling happy about this, normally when i defeat an enemy fell a bit sad for him but now. Something is different, this new felling have some connection whit the mystery appearance of my Dark side. Maybe this place has an spell that change pony's. I don't know what to think at this moment _I though. After see her dead body i keep walking to the jails.

(Third Person POV)

After Jet left the dead body of evil Rainbow a mystery shadow appear in front of the body and then proceed to follow Jet.

(Jet POV sorry about the POV changing so much)

I walk trough the building this time taking alternative ways to evade the monsters guardians but after some time of walk i was discover by another evil clone.

-This must be a joke- i say seeing that the dark clone was evil pinkie

-In other circumstance i will say the same- says evil Pinkie

-If applejack and Rainbow couldn't beat me what makes you think that you can?- I ask

-Because i know you weakness.

-And that is.

"Spiders" scream Pinkie while a giant spider appear from nowhere.

"That... is... a ... big... spider" says Jet almost crying.

-The magic of evil Twilight is amazing, don't you think? asked Evil Pinkie

I didn't response. I was too scare to answer

"Agh, C'mon you can beat evil clones with White Out, but in front of a spider whit steroids you can't even talk. I can't understand that" says Dark Jet

"Well lets end this" says evil Pinkie while order to the spider to attack

I couldn't move i was freeze by the fear. I wait for the deadly strike but then a mystery pony kick me out of the way and disappear in the shadows. Then i go back to normal and start to evade the attacks of the spider while i try eliminate it. But all my attacks ended in a almost lethal counter attack from the spider. The spider was cleaning the floor with me.

"Attack to the eyes, if she can't see you she can't kill you" says Dark Jet

"She? How do you know that the spider is a girl" i ask

"That isn't important." Dark Jet says

"Yes, you are right. Let's kill them."

Again i was surprise about what i say, but right now i can't sit and think in why i say that. I started flying around the spider, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. But the moment never come. The spider launch his web and trap me.

"You know i was expecting a better resistance for the one who killed my partners" That's all i hear says Pinkie before blacked out.

-Jet, Jet, wake up Jet- i hear

After a moments of hear the voice i wake up and see that the spider was below a big rock and pinkie was in the floor dying. I get close to her and see her.

-Ple-please... help me- says evil Pinkie begging for help

-I prefer let you die slowly, so you can fell the pain all your idiots friends make me fell- I says

I don't care anymore about what i say or fell, i just think that she deserves the worst. Not only capture my friends, she almost kill me of fear.

-Please at least end my life so i can't suffer anymore.

-NO¡ You know all the pain you made me¡ you need suffer and die slowly- i say *insert evil laugh here*

"Why i'm doing this? Why i'm being so bad?" i tough

-You'r not being bad, she deserve it- says Dark Jet

-You are right she deserve it- i answer

-Every pony that enter in you way deserve this too.

-Yes.

-Now, let's go and kill every creature we find in our way to the jails.

-Yes let's make them suffer! * insert evil laugh here*

(Dark Jet POV)

I walk trough the castle and kill all monsters almost whiteout moving a muscle. He kill 4 changelings 5 monsters guards and in his way kill evil Twilight launching her into a bottomless pit. He finally find the enter to the jails.

-Now all i have to do is kill them all while they are weak. A piece of cake- says Dark Jet

But when he reach the cells he find all the guards knocked out and the cells where empty.

-A-a-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg ggggggggggggggggggggggg¡ All this **ing troubles for noting, but how could save...White-out.

-Yes i tough that too- says evil Jeffrey while appear in front of Dark Jet

-Hump, what do you want looser?- ask Dark Jet

-Revenge for killing all my partners.

-A madness battle?

-Yes, And start now¡

Then the jail transform itself into a big battle camp and a strange armor appear in evil Jeffrey's body

-The battle begins in 3...2...1...


	24. Clash of the titans

(Trixie's POV)

"I don't know what is more shocking that Trixie and White save us or that we forgot take Jet with us" says Rainbow Dash

I said to Rainbow Dash "Well we couldn't wait around for him because we were on borrowed time till the guards got there and more of those monster got their. So I had to leave Jethro and Jet their to try to get back by them selves."

Rainbow dash was then quiet.

Twilight said looking around "Hey where is Fluttershy?"

I said "Well all I know is that I brought her with us back here"

Applejack said "Well she could have gone back home."

White out said "It is a possibility because Jeffery is dead and she just wants to be alone for a while."

I said "Well we have all had a long day or so. Lets go to bed."

Everypony nodded and I went home to try and salvage the furniture. When I got back I saw that most of the chairs were totaled and so was the bookshelf. But other than the table having an imprint of Jethro's head in it there really wasn't much damaged. I sat on the lest damaged chair and waited for Jethro to come back.

(Now with Dark Jet and Evil Jeffery)

(Third Person POV)

Dark Jet and Evil Jeffery started to fight. Dark Jets jumped out of the way of a sword slash for a blade(it looks like the sword of the crusader but black). Dark Jet went to ram Evil Jeffery, But was met with a shield to the face (ok all the armor looks like the armor of the crusader but black and blood-red were there is red) Dark Jet looked extremely flustered because Evil Jeffery had ever thing Jeffery had but with no remorse. Evil Jeffery then slashed at Dark Jet and got the edge of the wing and cut it clean off. Dark Jet then head butted Evil Jeffery due to their close quarters. Evil Jeffery dropped his sword and grabbed his head in pain. Dark Jet took the chance and grabbed his sword and tried to cut Evil Jeffery's head off. But was head with a mace to block it. Then Evil Jeffery said "You thought it would be that easy to win? wrong!" Then Evil Jeffery jumped at Dark Jet and tried to crush his skull in with the mace. Dark jet dodged then he actually cleaved the head of Evil Jeffery right off. Dark Jet then grabbed the Helmet off Evil Jeffery's head

(Dark Jet POV)

"Now I'm the most powerful pony in the universe. The only think that could beat me is...elements of harmony! I almost forgot it, if i want rule Equestria I must eliminate them. But others have try it and they have failed. NO! If i put my hoofs on all the elements of harmony i will be unbeatable!" I said

"I going to show to this world that i can do anything and to prove that I'm going to corrupt the pony with the most pure heart." I said

"I going to corrupt Fluttershy. Then i going to corrupt all the others elements and make them evil. I said (insert evil laugh here)

Then i use the powers of the dark crusaders and make a portal to Fluttershy's place.

I fall in the enter of the forest ever free. I start to walk to Fluttershy place when i scare a little bird.

"Hum, I can't appear in front of Fluttershy with this armor on" I say making disappear the armor and changing my colors to the normal emerald-green. I get close to the little lake and see my reflex. My body was back to that weak appearance of normal Jet.

"Perfect, now the show begins" i say walking to Fluttershy's house

(Fluttershy's POV)

I was at home sitting on the ground and crying about Jeffery's death. when I hear a knock at the door. I got to see who it is and I find jet there.

I said with a snivel "Hi Jet how are you?"

Jet said "I'm fine you torn about Jeffery's death aren't you?"

I nod

Jet then says "Well This is a little unprovoked and most likely and bad time but I love you Fluttershy. I know that I can't take Jeffery's place but I'll do my best to be a good replacement."

When I heard this I went out right and hugged him crying into his chest. I said "thanks Jet and I love you too" I then kissed him on the lips. After that I don't remember much. But I do remember that I kissed Trixie or at lest I think i did I'm not sure.

(Trixie POV)

I was sitting in the chair waiting for Jethro when i hear a knock at the door. I ran the fast i could and when i open the door i see Fluttershy. I don't know what is most shocking. Her horrible appearance (her colors change to an emerald yellow and her eyes where black). Or that she... However after that all get dark and I start to lose consciousness. The last i remember was giving a kiss to Jethro.

(Jethro POV)

When i got to our house the first thing I noted was that the door was open, I enter slowly with extreme caution.

_Something is wrong_ I keep telling to myself.

After some seconds i saw Trixie sit in a chair looking to the window.

"Trixie. Are you ok? I think we must go and look for the others, something is wrong" I say

Then i notice that Trixie colors has change to an emerald blue. I get closer to see her and i almost screamed when I saw her eyes. The change to, but her eyes weren't their beautiful violet. They are black as in my eye color black.

"Trixie your eyes their." I said but never got to finish

"What, do you think my eyes are ugly?" she said interrupting me and getting close to me

"No, no they are fine but they are... black" i say trying to be nice to her because I don't want her to be mad and have her get into a rage and hit me with a chair.

Somepony pushed me and made my face get really close to Trixie's face. Then, with a fast move Trixie kiss me and all start to get dark.

"W-what i-is happening? What did yo- you do to me?" I ask falling to the floor

"Nothing, she just infected you with a virus, that's all" I hear a familiar voice said

"J-J-Jet?" i ask.

_A virus? But what kind of virus is this?_ I though before blacking out

(Dark Jet POV)

After some minutes all the protectors of the elements of harmony where infected by my darkness. And in a couple of hours they start to become evil's.

"Perfect, perfect, now everyone must give me their element" I say

Then, one by one they handed me their respective elements and i fused them to my body changing my colors. My body change to a black tone, my hair was golden and my eyes change from a dark green tone to a dark silver tone.

"This is amazing! This is true power! This is wrong. I'm forgetting something. I'm not unbeatable. Twilight what did I forget?." I ask

"Madness" she answer

"Madness?" I ask

"Yes, madness, Jeffery's element. If you want to be unbeatable you must look for his lifeless body and extract the element of madness." said Twilight Sparkle

"Right, I almost forgot about that fool. Obtain his element going to be easy" I said getting up of the throne that I made by myself

I heard a voice say "Dark Jet"

I jump at the voice I Then said "Who are you?"

"I am Alucard no I'm just kidding. I am" said the voice

then a pony appeared in front of me wearing the armor of the crusader appeared in front of me the Pony then Lifted his Helmet and I saw Jeffery?

Jeffery said "Release my friends from the virus NOW!"

Me being afraid at the moment did as he asked and all his friends were free from the virus.

Jeffery said "And Jet"

I thought how did he know that I am possessing Jet.

"Why i'm going to do that? Jet is my especial weapon. An organic shield, if you hurt me you hurt Jet too, besides. Why i going to do everything you say? I have the power of your evil clone, the power of Jet and the power of all the elements of harmony, and you only have madness" I Answered

"Well but now that you know i'm possessing Jet i think you deserve know my true name. I am...


	25. Clash of the Titans part 2

(Jeffery's PoV)

Shade" Said Shade he than continued with " Ok just to have some fun I will challenge to fight and it will be to the death or what would be the death for me."

I said "If I win this battle then you revive Jet and release him, the elements of harmony and you will let me kill you understand."

Shade said "Yes if I win than I take you're element and your life."

"Ok" I said

I then said "Let's go"

(third person)

Shade started the battle with a dark sword slash. Jeffery blocks and then goes for a madness blast. Shade then pulled a (for those who play Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3) Wesker teleport and went behind Jeffery and stabbed him in the heart. The Mane Six Gasped as they saw Jeffery got stabbed.  
Jeffery then said "Well That would have worked if I wasn't already dead!"  
Shade said "What? Are you a Zombie? Or is the Author being a jerk and doesn't want me to win?"  
Jeffery says as he dodges a returning sword slash "Um Shade you really should stop talking about the Author he will come down and go(again for the people who have played to original Marvel VS Capcom 3 you know who annoying this character is) Dark Phoenix on you."

(ok we're going to see what The Elements of harmony and Trixie and White Out are doing as they see this.)

Twilight asks Pinkie Pie "Um Pinkie do you know what is going on?"  
Pinkie says super fast(but this is pre translated from Pinkie Pie to normal speed) "Um no not this time all I do know is that there is some form of 4th wall breaking going on. Oh and their is going to be a doozy coming and it is HUGE and when I say HUGE I mean BIGGER than HUGE I mean like if all of a sudden Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis and all the evil Clones all came back and started to try to save ponyville from Shade.  
Twilight said "ok"

(back to the fight)

Shade said "What is the Author going to do to me? I AM A GOD!"

(OK Cue Epic Music)

Then a Pillar of Light appeared and a Bipedal Being appeared and he is wearing a black leather Biker jacket with the each of the mane six's Cutie mark on the shoulders (ok three on each shoulder) And wearing blue jeans with black boots. Than The Being said "I AM THE AUTHOR AND I AM THE ONLY TRUE GOD HERE SO DIE SHADE." then the Author did a finger snap then the elements of Harmony were striped from Shade and placed on Jeffery. The Author snapped his fingers again and Shade got separated from Jet. The Author then said Like the voice inside of Mortal Kombat "Finish Him!" Jeffery then used the Elements of Harmony plus madness and Order to blast Shade with the combined might of the elements.

The most shocking of all the battle was the fact that shade evade the attack at the last second.

"Jeffery, this isn't the last time you'll see me, Ciao perdedores"

After that shade disappear in the air

(Jet POV)

_I was trapped? but i was a little cost in comparison whit the price. Fluttershy, but then Jeffery ruined everything, it wasn't his fault he only was doing his job, be a hero, how i wish be in his place, he have everything i want, a element of harmony, a lot of friends, a hero title and Fluttershy. Shade was right if i wan't something i must fight for it, but fight whit Jeffery is suicide._ _Jeffery has everything and...?__What i have? a broken heart, a deadly rival and lots of enemies. O how i wish be you, be in your hoofs, have your live, at least you have an important job in the world, and i have noting i'm only some stupid guy that try to find something to do_I thought

"That was a strange battle, now i understand why you call it madness battle" i say then everyone turn their heads to me

"But why you try kill my friend? My only friend! You always screw it up the plans of the others, right? But you never think in that, right? Why do you try kill shade?" I said

"Jet what are you saying? I try eliminate him because he is evil and..." Jeffery said

"That's the only reason you need to kill somebody right!" I interrupted Jeffery

"Jet what..." Said Jeffery

"Shut up. You ruined everything, shade wasn't evil, he give me everything i wanted, power, personality, a girlfriend, a life." I said

"Why are you saying that?" ask Rainbow Dash

"Why i need a reason? To kill Jeffery." I said

Then With out advice I launched a kick to Jeffery's head but, Jethro block the attack and knocked out I

"What is wrong whit him?!" Ask Rainbow

"Obviously shade change him" said Twilight

That was the last thing I heard before I went fully unconscious.

when I came to I looked around and I saw that everypony was gone so I went home to think about how to get Fluttershy to be my marefriend.

(Pinkie Pov)

(9:00 pm)

Well after the super duper fun party I was cleaning up when I saw a multiverse portal open and a unicorn fall out of it pretty hurt. He had black fur and his cutie mark was what looked like a sword that Dante owns that also Discord was using during his fight with Jeffery The Unicron was hurt so I did what any good pony would do I took him to the hospital and left him in the hooves of the good doctors. Then I went home to sleep and check up on the pony's life I saved tomorrow.

(The Next day)

(the New Black Unicorn's Pov)

I started to wake up and opened my eyes to really bright colors I almost hissed at them. I then got a good look around and at my self. I saw I was a pony. I screamed. Than saw a pony that gave me the feeling that she was a nurse.

The Nurse said, "OH look who's up mr...?"

I made up a lie and I did it quick I said, "Names Blackheart"

The Nurse said well Blackheart you have been bandged up so you'er free to go.

I left out side I then thought to thought to myself. _I'm in hell well at least my brother Jeffery isn't here_

I then looked around to see if what I thought is true. I didn't see Jeffery but i did see a cute pink pony with a darker pink mane bounce to me.

Then the Pink pony said, "Hi new pony I'm Pinkie Pie. What is you'er name?"

I replied, "Name's Blackheart nice to meet you Pinkie Pie"

Pinkie said, "You'er new in ponyville right, of course you are that means you get a welcome to ponyville party."

I thought _wow she is cute maybe if I go to this 'party' I can get to know her some more. Wait what am I thinking I can't possibly be falling for this beautiful pink pony. Ok this place is getting me to think differently._

I than going against my better half said, "Ok when is the party and were is it and can I help?"

Pinkie was bouncing and said, "Sure come on"

I followed her to a house that looked like it was made of candy.

(Now to Jets PoV)

Then i heard a voice inside me

"Jet, can you hear me?"

"Shade?" I ask

"Yes, and no, i'm not inside you. Before the madness battle become and insane battle, i make a special bond between you and me" said shade

In that moments two thinks shock me. The first one is that Shade read my mind, but that's noting new. And the second was, why i'm doing what he say, he is evil.

"Because you can't have Fluttershy while Jeffery is his boyfriend" said Shade

"There must be other way. A way where i don't need kill Jeffery." I said

"Actually there is another way" said shade

I decide listen Shade's plan and it was perfect.

After some minutes of explication i fly at full speed to Ponyville.

When i reach to Ponyville i start Shade's plan

So i went to Trixie and Jethro's house.

"Jethro let me in!" I scream

"Why?" He ask

"Why you shouldn't let me in?" I ask

"Because you almost kill Jeffery and you rule Equestria. For 5 minutes" Said Jethro

I could easily hear that Jethro was containing his laugh

"It's about Jeffery."

Then Jethro stop laughing and show his face trough the window

"What happen?" Asked Jethro

"You don't think is a little suspicious that Jeffery survive to the fall?." I asked

"He is a pegasus." said Jethro

"Yes but, don't you think is a little weird that he defeat all the monsters in the castle, evade all the traps and still have the energy to defeat Shade." I said

"Well..." said Jethro

"And don't you think is strange that Jeffery defeat Shade in a madness battle." I said

"Jeffery is strong" Said Jethro

"Shade was using the power of elements of harmony, evil Jeffery powers and my abilities." I said

"You have a point. What are you suggesting?" said Jethro

"That the black pegasus that is right now in Fluttershy's place isn't Jeffery." I said

After said that i notice that Jethro stay in silence

_Perfect, a piece of cake_ I tough

"I think i need time to think about it, you now."

"Take all the time in the world" ,I said starting my fly

_At the end, my plan going to work_ Said Shade


End file.
